A Ninja God's Life
by AxeMan18
Summary: What do you do after making a religion and fighting a bunch of supernatural beings? The answer: You go to school, obviously because you're being forced by the fox in your stomach and not because you want to. But how bad can it be? What could he possibly get himself into while he's there that doesn't revolve around school... A few things.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! I've always wanted to make a Naruto/Highschool DxD crossover considering these were some of the first stories I ever read on FF. Now, I understand that Naruto and Highschool DxD crossover stories have high numbers but I really like these stories so I decided to give it a shot as to further improve my writing. I hope you enjoy it.**

**I took inspiration from a story where Naruto and Sasuke are Gods in the DxD universe, if anyone knows what story it is please say so, so that I may give proper credit.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**"Naruto..." A dark voice called to him.**

"..."

**"Naruto..." It called again, this time with a hint of annoyance.**

"...zzz..."

**_"Tch! Who do you take me for? Stop pretending to be asleep!"_**

"But I was asleep." Naruto groaned.

**_"Whatever. You have to get up or you'll be late to school."_**

"Who cares? I didn't even wanna go to school in the first place."

_"It's better than staying locked in your house moping around and eating ramen. Thankfully you actually still exercise, who knows what you'd look like otherwise." Kurama shuddered._

"You didn't complain when I decided to not do anything, in fact, you said "Good for you, Naruto. After all you've done you deserve a break.". So, I'm having a break." He huffed.

Kurama growled, **_"When I said that I meant it you take it easy for a couple of years... Not a couple hundred years! I'm bored!"_**

"And to satisfy your boredom I have to go to school because...?"

**_"Well, I've tried everything there is but nothing worked enough to get your ass out of this house which is why I'm enrolling you to school to interact with others. When was the last time you interacted with the humans of this world?"_**

"Well, the other day when I—"

**_"Sending shadow clones to buy ramen doesn't count."_**

"Hmm... Then I guess when I sealed away the chakra that I gave to my followers."

**_"Naruto, that was after the war between the Three Factions."_**

"So, that was like... A little under half a millennium?"

**_"Exactly! That's how long you've deprived yourself of interacting with normal people!"_**

"So what? I don't want to interact with any of them. Anyway, I helped that cat girl a few years back, that's gotta count for something."

Kurama rolled his eyes, **_"We've established multiple times that your followers were manipulated to attack your temple. They didn't do it because they wanted to, which means you have no reason not to interact with them."_**

"That's not the point. The point is that humans are selfish and too easily manipulated, you think you know what they're like and that they can change but eventually they'll show you their true colors when promised things that are beyond them."

**_"Ok, that's enough of that. You still have an hour before school starts, go get ready."_**

"No." Naruto said as he pulled his blanket over his head.

Kurama paused, before he proposed an idea. _"How about a deal?"_

"I'm listening." Naruto mumbled onto his pillow.

_**"You go to school and interact with others, if you like it then you can finally go back to being your normal self and I can laugh at your face for being a **__**dumb ass. If you don't like it, then you can go back to moping around your house until the day we die."**_

"Fineeee. How long will I have to go for?"

**_"A year."_**

"Tch. That long?"

Kurama tolled his eyes,**_"Don't be so dramatic, you don't exactly have the same sense of time as you used to. It'll be over before you know it."_**

"Not soon enough."

**_"You have to wear a uniform by the way."_**

"Hah? Why didn't you say so?"

**_"I did, but you kept ignoring me. That's why I asked you to make a shadow clone the other day, so I could get it myself."_**

"Thanks, Kurama. What would I do without you?"

**_"Well, if you want to know... A lot of things."_**

"It's a rhetorical question, you stupid fox."

**_"You actually know such a big word? I'm impressed, Naruto." _**Kurama playfully mocked him.

"Screw you, where's the uniform?"

**_"Closet."_**

Naruto mumbled a thanks as he slowly made his way over to the closet, "They expect me to wear this?"

**_"What's wrong with it?"_**

"I don't want to wear the same thing all year."

Kurama was silent for a minute before he burst out laughing, _**"You of all people shouldn't complain about wearing the same clothes all the time, you wore that hideous orange monstrosity for most of your life."**_

"Yeah, but that was something I liked." Naruto argued weakly.

**_"Whatever, just unzip the jacket if you want."_**

"Is this a ribbon? What the hell?"

**_"Bah! Stop complaining and get going, I left your supplies next to the door."_**

"Can I eat before we go?"

**_"No. Eat when we get there."_**

"But... Kurama, why?" He whined.

**_"Because you woke up late. Wake up on time tomorrow, now get going."_**

"One bowl?"

**"Naruto." He growled.**

"Fine. I'm going."

* * *

_"Kurama, why is everyone staring at me?"_ Naruto asked as he looked around slightly nervous.

_**"Well, you look rather exotic compared to everyone here. It seems as if the females find that attractive and the guys hate you for that reason."**_

_"So, this was what Sasuke experienced at the academy. It's still weird, to be liked be people."_

Kurama scoffed, _**"Please, you're saying it's weird to be liked when humans used to and still worship you to this day?"**_

_"There's a difference between being liked as a person and being worshiped as a god, Kurama."_

Kurama rolled his eyes in response, _**"No shit. I'm merely wondering why you find it weird to be liked when you're worshiped by some humans? Isn't worship a greater form of liking someone?"**_

Naruto shrugged, _"I guess? I don't know."_

He looked around and saw that people were still staring at him, _"Might as well ask where the hell I'm supposed to go."_

**_"I thought I packed a schedule."_**

_"That's what it was? My bad, I threw it out."_

_**"Idiot."**_

Naruto rolled his eyes as he decided to ask someone for directions, "Hey, you!" _"Did he just eep?"_

"Y-Yes?"

"How do I get to class 2-B?"

"2-B? You can follow me if you want, that's my class." He offered, as he looked around in a frightened manner.

"Sure, that's fine."

"Hey, perv! Don't get any ideas into making the new cutie like you!" Some girl yelled out.

"You better watch yourself, perv!"

The so called pervert merely laughed nervously, "Let's get going then."

Naruto eyed him curiously as they made their way to the class, "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Issei Hyoudou." He extended his hand for a shake.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said, firmly shaking Issei's hand.

"Strong grip." Issei said jokingly as he rubbed his hand.

"Yes, I suppose it is." Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

"So... you practice Ninshu, Naruto?" Issei asked him.

"Yes, how did you know?"

Issei pointed at his neck where he had a necklace with six magatama's, "The necklace you have. My dad has one as well, he says that his family has always followed Ninshu, apparently he says that there might be some mentions of our family in the remaining scrolls in the remains of the Ninshu Temple in Kyoto."

"Is that so?"

Issei shrugged, "That's what he says, but who knows. That would be cool though."

"What about you, Issei?"

"Oh, I'm not very religious I only know a little bit of Ninshu because of my dad."

There were a few minutes of silence before Issei spoke again, "It's kind of funny that we're talking about this since our first class is World Religions and the teacher said that this would be the first religion we would go over."

"Really? I wonder if other people still follow Ninshu."

**_"Obviously they do, that's why you still get power from prayers and offerings."_**

_"I know, Kurama. Just trying to be inconspicuous, you've noticed his presence in Issei haven't you?" _

"Oh, definitely. Ninshu is still a very practiced religion here." Issei answered in a matter of fact while Kurama grumbled in the back of Naruto's mind, _**"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?"**_

"Really? I've been home schooled my whole life, so I wouldn't know."

"That's a big change, wouldn't you say? Going from being home schooled to attending a school."

"I didn't even wanna come. But my... roommate thought it'd be a good idea to get out more often."

"You have your own apartment? That's pretty cool, not being told what to do by anyone."

"I guess. My roommate is kinda boring considering he's practically ancient."

_**"Why you little... I dare you to come in here and say it again!"**_

Issei laughed, "You're a pretty cool guy, Naruto."

Naruto raised a brow in confusion, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Issei grinned sheepishly, "Well, apart from being a pretty boy, you looked pretty stuck up."

_**"Bwahaha! What's next, kit? You gonna start grunting like those Uchiha's?" Kurama rolled around in laughter.**_

"I could say the same thing for a so called pervert. Are you a pervert?" Naruto asked as they arrived outside of their homeroom.

"Well, I watch and read porn—"

"Everyone does that."

Issei looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't tell me you do that here?"

"S-Sometimes." He mumbled.

"Anything else?"

"I peak on the girls when they're in the changing rooms."

"..."

"..."

"I take back what I said about you being cool." Naruto said as he stepped into the class.

* * *

"Before we begin I'd like to know, who here knows what Ninshu is?" The teacher asked.

Most students raised their hands.

"Who here practices Ninshu?" At this only one hand remained up

"Naruto Uzumaki is it? Would you like to come up and tell us what you know about Ninshu?"

"... I don't see why not." Naruto shrugged as he made his way to the front of the class.

The teacher gave him a nod of approval once he was at the front.

"Ninshu is the youngest religion in the history of the world as it was created around half a millennium ago. According to the scrolls that were kept intact at the Kyoto temple, the God of Ninshu, whose name is not found anywhere on record, was found wandering around the Earth by a woman.

They fell in love, got married and had a few kids. It was written that the God never planned on telling anyone outside of his family of his power. And it was his family who convinced him to help people, he couldn't refuse as he was naturally loved to help others. He decided to distribute his power to others in hope that people would be able to better understand one another to such an extent that there would be no need to speak. That was essentially how Ninshu was born."

A student raised his hand before Naruto could make his way back to his desk, "So, how come those who practice Ninshu can't understand each other like you said? Did the God take back his power?"

"No... He only sealed it. It's said that if you follow the rules of Ninshu to your greatest ability then you will be rewarded and given the power back. But that's completely made up."

"Why did he seal the power? And why do people think they can get it back?"

"The children of the God were born with his powers. Everyone thinks this but only the descendants of those who the God shared his power with before sealing it away would be able to use it again, since it's believed that it's passed down. I actually have scrolls in my apartment, would you like for me to bring them, teacher?"

"That would be wonderful, you can take a seat now."

"And to answer your other question... He sealed the powers of everyone away because his own followers when promised with more power burned the Kyoto temple along with his family."

* * *

**This was more of an introductory chapter to see if it catches peoples attention so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I can't say when this will get updated, considering it's a secondary story and I'm in the middle of my exams so I won't be able to start writing until February unfortunately but I'll try to update as much as possible.**

**It's going to be a harem considering this is a DxD story, so any recommendations are very ****welcome. **


	2. Chapter 2

**EDIT 02/18/20:**

**I've set up a poll regarding my question on Issei, so go take a look. If you don't vote or give your opinion in a review or Pm then any sort of complaint regarding the final decision will be ignored.**

**Holy crap! Over 200 follows and 100 favorites! I want to thank you all for giving this story a chance, although I have to admit that this makes me both excited to continue the story and nervous hoping that I don't screw it up and keep you all intrigued.**

**Before we get into this chapter I want to know your guys' opinion on what I should do with Issei. I have 3 options when it comes to this and I don't mind doing any of them. **

**1\. He's still around and has an impact on the story.**

**2\. Naruto takes his spotlight. Issei is still present but his impact on the story is lessened greatly.**

**3\. Issei is completely left out of the story.**

**I'm still unsure which way to go due to the mixed opinions on this, but I'll know for sure which way to go for the next chapter.**

**Once you read the chapter I would appreciate it if you could take the time to give me your opinion (And if you liked the chapter of course)**

**A big thank you to those who gave me the name of the story I took inspiration from, that being The New Gods of DxD by AngelicIncubus.**

**Okay! That's enough rambling from me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

"Akeno, what's all the fuss about?" A busty red headed beauty asked as she noticed the ridiculous amount of girls rushing towards the cafeteria.

"It must be the new student I heard people gossiping about. Looks like a bunch of girls are rushing to get a glimpse of him at lunch."

"Really? No boy has ever gotten this much attention aside from Kiba. It makes me very curious, shall we go take a look?" Rias asked her.

"I suppose so." Akeno giggled.

**The cafeteria...**

_"Someone please help me..." _

**_"Bwahahaha! This is hilarious, the girls love you and the guys hate you! I'm so proud of you, kit."_**

_"How does this make you proud?" _Naruto asked incredulously.

**"It means you can bed anyone you want here! How long has it been since you've had sexual intercorse? Do you even remember what to do?" Kurama mocked him.**

_"Tch. At least I can have sex." _Naruto bragged.

**_"Ha! Are you forgetting that I can feel everything you do? I don't need to have sex, you fool!"_**

_"It isn't the same." _Naruto rolled his eyes.

**_"Does it look like I care? Anyway, you should probably stop talking to me and pay attention to the humans around your table."_**

_"For what? They're only staring at me, no one's even made a move to talk to me."_

"Hello? May I ask for your name?"

**_"You were saying?" _**

Naruto took his eyes of his ramen to look at the first person to say something to him.

_"Would you look at that hair, Kurama. Remind you of anyone?"_

**"Kit, red hair reminds me of a good amount of individuals. You'll have to be more specific." Kurama informed him.**

_"Must you be so irritating? Who have we met recently—"_

**"Well, no one since you don't go out." **Kurama laughed boisterously.

_"Kurama, please be serious or I will cut the link."_

**"Sure, sure. Sorry." Kurama apologized, his laugh reduced to a fit of small giggles.**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you..." He trailed off as a sign of asking for her name.

"Rias Gremory. It's a pleasure." She said as she elegantly extended her hand out.

"Yes. A pleasure." Naruto smiled as he took her hand.

The girls around them squealed in response to their small interaction.

_Naruto sighed internally, "To this day, girls are still such a mystery."_

"So, was there a reason you came to meet me?"

"Not particularly, mere curiosity. No boy has had such a popular reception, other than Kiba of course."

"So, you wanted to see what the fuss was all about?"

"Yes, you could say that. I also heard you practice Ninshu and that you're very knowledgeable in it. That's not something you see quite often."

"I take it you're interested?"

Rias nodded, "Very much so. I'm the president of the Occult Research Club so I tend to like things regarding the supernatural."

_"Hahahaha, you hear that Kurama? The Gremory heiress is not only using her real name in the human world but she also runs a supernatural club! Isn't that hilarious? I mean, how stupid can you be?" _Naruto laughed so hard mentally that he eventually began laughing aloud.

_"You okay, Naruto?" _Kurama asked, his worry increasing by the second.

Rias tilted her head in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"I'm... sorry. It's just... you don't seem... like the type... to believe... in that stuff." Naruto responded as his laughter died down.

"I am interested in it though. I've always been very curious about Ninshu." She said seriously.

Naruto's smile and laughter disappeared as she said that, "Is that so? What then? You want me to teach you what I know?"

Rias nodded vigorously, "If it's not too much to ask; I would like you to come over to the ORC building and teach us what you know."

_"She's serious..."_

**_"Looks like it... You should do it, it'll be a good way to interact with others, even if they're Devils."_**

"All right... I'll do it." He said, albeit hesitant.

Rias smiled at him, "Great, I'll send someone to get you after school. Let's go, Akeno." She said as she told up from the table.

Akeno nodded and smiled at Naruto before following after Rias.

As soon as they left he was surrounded by girls again.

_"If only God was still alive, maybe he'd somehow help me out of this situation. He seemed nice enough."_

Kurama snorted, **_"I doubt it, not only would you be his competition for human followers but killing his children, fallen or not, wouldn't do you any favours."_**

_"I was mad, okay? I wasn't really thinking properly."_

_**"Trust me, I remember clearly. You weren't just mad, you were furious. But that's in the past, and even with all your powers you can't bring him back to life."**_

_"I know. Doesn't mean I can't feel bad." _Naruto lamented.

Kurama sighed, **_"Kit, he was already very weakened when you showed up. If not you, then someone else would've—"_**

_"I know, I know, you don't have to tell me again."_

* * *

_"It's almost the end of the day. I haven't been able to concentrate, I can't wait to see what the Gremory group is like."_

_**"I wonder if she's any different to the rest of her kind."**_

_"That's why I agreed to do it in the first place. I want to see what kind of devil the heiress is, if shes's kind or just as vile as most Devils... You do what I told you?"_

_**"Yep, I've suppressed your chakra enough that they won't know how powerful you are. I did ihave to make a small amount be noticeable, since they think you're a descendant of someone who used Ninshu."**_

_"Good job, Kurama."_

**_"Heh. No sweat."_**

The bell rung and almost instantly someone stepped into the class, his presence elating groans and squeals.

"Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The blonde prince asked.

"That is me. You must be Kiba."

Kiba nodded, "If you'd follow me."

_"You ready?" _Naruto asked his partner as he went after Kiba.

_**"Always."**_

**The ORC**

"Naruto should be here soon. I expect all of you to be in your best behaviour. I'm looking at you specifically Akeno."

"Me?" Akeno gasped. "But whatever do you mean by that? Fufufu."

"She means don't be you." Koneko looked at her stoically.

"But where's the fun in not being allowed to tease him?"

"You can tease him, just don't overdo it." Rias rolled her eyes.

"Yay, thank you! No promises though."

"So, I saw three guys earlier getting beat up by some girls. What's up with that?" Naruto asked Kiba as they walked into the room.

"That was the Perverted Trio. They get beat up by the Kendo club when they catch them peeping on them or any girl in general." Rias answered his question.

"Serves them right." Koneko grumbled before munching on a cookie.

"So, what did you want to know Rias? I brought some scrolls since I wasn't sure what you would ask me." Naruto sat down and began placing some scrolls on the table.

"I want to know how to get in contact with your God."

Naruto paused, "You wish to speak to the Ninshu God?"

"That's correct."

"You should know that's impossible, it's not only because his whereabouts are unknown but because you don't even practice Ninshu so what makes you think he would do what you'd wish of him?"

"Because I've read he was one of the most compassionate beings. That he'd do his best to help those in need no matter who they were."

"And where did you read that?"

"My family... they took whatever scrolls they could save from burning after he left his temple in Kyoto."

"Then why need me? Surely you found something that could help you in those scrolls?"

"I suppose... I just didn't know how accurate the information was."

"Maybe I can help. What did you find?"

"Well, you know of the "Unopened Door", right?"

"Of course I do. It's been closed for as long as Ninshu has existed and no one has ever been able to open it. Well, more like it can't be opened."

"That's the thing though. It can be opened. I studied the seals and compared them to—"

"Buchou, shouldn't you ask him first before saying anything else?" Akeno interrupted her.

"Oh, yes. You're right."

Rias cleared her throat, "Do you believe in the supernatural, Naruto? You believe in your God, but do you believe in anything beyond that?"

"You mean like Devils, Angels and the like?"

Rias nodded.

"Of course I do... Everyone who practices Ninshu believes in the existence of such beings..."

Rias smiled as she was about to speak but Naruto continued.

"And almost everyone hates those beings. Considering they're the reason why he's been gone for so long."

Rias frowned, "I don't think that's a fair assumption."

"Assumption? But it's true. It was the Devils and Fallen who tempted his followers."

"Were they not at fault then? They allowed themselves to be tempted." Rias argued.

"Humans are easily tempted creatures. They couldn't resist the idea of more power."

"Then maybe he shouldn't have given them any power at all."

"It wasn't his intention for it to be considered power but something that everyone would share equally. It was the words of those monsters that twisted that idea."

"Devils aren't monsters..."

"You mean to tell me that the creatures who convinced humans to kill and violate someone's family aren't monsters."

"Devils aren't monsters anymore..."

"I sincerely doubt it..."

Rias eyes glowed red, "That's enough. You will tell me what I want to know and you will forget ever coming here."

"Rias! You said you wouldn't use magic on him!" Akeno scolded her.

"I've changed my mind." She looked at Naruto dead in the eyes, "Now tell me what I want to know."

Naruto nodded numbly.

"Is there any way to open the door?"

"Yes."

Rias' face brightened up, "What do I need?"

Naruto pointed at one of the scrolls on the table.

Rias quickly grabbed it and began reading.

She visibly deflated after a few minutes.

"What is it?" Asked a worried Akeno.

"The seals aren't magic, they're made with chakra..."

"Then maybe Koneko could open them?" Akeno suggested.

Rias shook her head, "Only the God himself or someone with his blood could open the door... There is no other way..."

"Maybe... Maybe you could pray to him? Surely he will answer. His followers may hate our kind but that doesn't necessarily mean he will."

"Have you forgotten the stories about what he did during the war? He decimated the Three Factions, there's no way he'll help us."

"He was grieving the death of his family... He must know that we are different."

Rias sighed, "I suppose it's worth a shot..." She turned to Naruto again, "So, what do I pray to him?"

He blinked slowly, "Anything really... as long as you end your prayer with Toad Sage he will hear you..."

"Toad... Sage?"

"Yes... it's rather strange..."

**_"Told you it should've been something else."_**

_"Oh yeah? Like what? I am a Toad Sage so it's an accurate way to end a prayer."_

**"Bah. I don't know but you probably could've thought of something cooler." Kurama grumbled.**

"... please Toad Sage, I pray you answer me." Rias finished.

"He won't answer you..." Naruto said.

"I'm doomed... I thought he might have been able to help me..." Rias put her head down and began crying, "You can leave now."

Naruto stood up and slowly left the room as if he was in a trance. He stopped and groaned as soon as he was far enough.

**_"Let me guess. You're going to go and see what she wants? I knew you were still a softie under that tough exterior you're pretending to have."_**

"Shut up. I'll visit her tonight just to see what she wants, I doubt I'll actually do what she asks of me."

**_"Right... We'll see."_**

* * *

It was late at night and only Koneko, Akeno and Rias remained in the club room. Rias had been working on some papers after she finished crying for the third time. Akeno and Koneko were there to support her in case they needed to.

"Thank you for staying with me, but I'm fine. Promise."

"It's nothing, but no matter what you say we're not leaving." Akeno told her while Koneko nodded in agreement.

**"Rias Gremory..."**

"Who's there?!" Rias looked around in warning.

**"Did you not call me?"**

"Are you...?"

**"I'm the God of Ninshu and I've come to hear your request..."**

* * *

**I know what some of you must be thinking... That was pretty short to have taken a month and you are right. Unfortunately, I didn't have as much time as I would've liked to work on this but trust me when I say the next chapter will be significantly longer than this one so I hope you bear with me. I am also trying to get used to writing longer chapters. I hope that nonetheless you enjoyed this chapter and hope you read the next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**What? An update in 2 weeks? Bet you weren't expecting that. It's kinda funny how this chapter is longer than the last 2 and it took me less time to upload it.**

**I feel like the beginning of this chapter is kinda "meh" but I hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**Remember to go to the poll and vote on Issei and his involvement in the story. And with the way that it's going I can say that Issei might make his last appearance before Asia even shows up. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**"Well? What is it that you want?" **He asked after a moment of silence.

Rias quickly stood up and bowed, "I thank you for coming to meet me... I will admit I was doubtful you would show." She added hesitantly.

**"Yes, so was I... But I suppose curiosity got the better of me."**

"How so?" She asked as she sat back down.

**"You asked for a meeting rather than what you wanted. Plus, a Devil praying to me was something new."**

"I thought it would be rude to ask something of you in a prayer so I decided it would be better to ask for a meeting."

He hummed as he sat down across her.

"So, is the design of your clothing where your followers got the idea to make the magatama necklaces?" Rias asked, trying to make small chat.

**"Actually, it was my wife's idea... I was in a form similar to this one the first time I met her."**

Rias winced at her small blunder. Rather than say anything else she opted to observe the individual in front of her.

She found it slightly comedic how his entire body was glowing with a golden color. She noted how his hair was spiked in a manner that gave off the impression he had small horns, he sported a combination of vertical cat or even fox-like slits and horizontal toad-slats making up his pupils with a black pigmentation around his eyes. And finally she saw the slats across his cheeks.

"Are you some kind of Yokai? If you don't mind me asking..."

**"I'm no Yokai."**

"Then... How do you use chakra?" Surprisingly, it was Koneko who asked this.

**"I was born with it." **He said simply.

"So you are part Yokai?" Akeno asked.

He shook his head.

"But you give off different scents..." Koneko flared her nostrils and began getting closer to him, "Fox, Toad, Raccoon, Octopus, Monkey, Cat..."

Unconsciously she let out her Neko appendages as the closer she got the more at ease she felt.

"Ah, sorry." She blushed and quickly got back to the couch, however she didn't bother to hide her ears and tail.

He gave a small smile, **"Don't be. My chakra is known to have that effect, especially on chakra sensitive individuals."**

"So, you're a God who was also born with chakra?" Rias asked him.

**"I wasn't born a God. I only became one after starting Ninshu. Something I clearly never should have done." **He said bitterly.

"So, why did you do it?" Rias tilted her head at him.

**"That's none of your business. Get to why you called me here."**

"Very well." Rias cleared her throat, "I want your help in breaking my marriage."

**"Your... marriage? You asked me here to break off your wedding?"**

"I just need your help."

**"What makes you think I'll even consider helping you?"**

Rias was momentarily taken back, "Based on what was written of you by your followers I assumed you'd help me."

He scoffed, **"You mean to tell me you assumed what my answer would be based on something that was written about me some hundred years ago?"**

"Well, when you say it like that..."

**"Don't get me wrong, I am a compassionate person but why would I do something for someone who does not practice Ninshu when even those who do don't get anything in return?"**

"Then why did you even come here?"

**"I don't know. Maybe I wanted to see what your request would be and how you would ask it. It seems like I wrongly assumed your request would be worth my time. It's ridiculous in my opinion."**

Rias grit her teeth, "I would appreciate it if you showed me a little more respect in my territory."

**"I was here long before you were even born, girl. So, technically this is my territory. Anyway, who are you even marrying that you're so against it?"**

"Riser Phenex." She spat out.

**"Wow, poor guy. Must definitely suck having your fiancee spit out your name like that." **He laughed, **"Anyway, what's so bad about this guy? Is this not part of your responsibilities as a heiress? Did you expect to have all the benefits and not have to do or give anything in return?"**

"I understand my responsibilities. But I'd rather marry someone I love."

**"That's a nice sentiment to have. Unfortunately, life doesn't work like that. We don't always get what we want. Believe me, I should know, I've wanted a lot of things and didn't get them but that's how it is. You'll learn to live with it."**

"So... You won't help me?" Rias looked crestfallen.

**"I'm afraid not."**

"But you don't understand. He's not a good man! He'll have his way with me and with the female members of my peerage if I marry him!" Rias cried.

He narrowed his eyes, **"I certainly hope this isn't you trying to play my compassion and if it isn't what do you even expect me to do? Go to the Underworld and tell the other Devils you don't wish to have a marriage? Or maybe you want me to kill your fiance instead? How about you try to do something about it yourself? I'm sure you've known about this for long enough to do something about it."**

"If you won't help me with this then at least tell me what is behind the sealed door in your temple? Or give me your blood so that I may open it myself." Rias tried to regain her composure.

**"And how exactly do you know that? I'm fairly certain no one but one person knows this."**

"You mean Naruto Uzumaki?"

**"Yes, his family took some scrolls, one of which said my blood can open the door."**

"Well, I just asked him if he could show me some scrolls that could help me out... That's how I found out."

**"Is that so..."** He sighed, almost like he was dissapointed,** "Did you know that even though the chakra of my followers is sealed I can still very much feel it. When one of them dies, I feel their chakra disappear."**

"Really? That sounds very nifty..." Rias trailed off, not sure where he was getting at.

**"Yes, I agree. The same applies to any sort of disturbance, be it their body or mind... So, this time I'll ask you." **He pointed at Koneko, **"How did Rias get this from Naruto?"**

"It's like she said—"

**"Don't!... Lie to me... I can feel the fluctuation in your chakra when you lie, so I would appreciate it if you refrained from trying to do so again."**

Koneko looked towards Rias as if asking her what to do.

Rias sighed, "I manipulated his mind but it isn't anything bad, he will recover from it and won't remember anything of what happened."

**"You think the fact that he'll be fine justifies you messing with his head?"**

"I never said that."

**"I didn't say you did. But to think that you'd have the gall to not only do that but to try to hide it from me and ask for something from me as well, that's very ballsy..." **He quickly looked down at her chest, **"Or, well, boobsy in your case. Unfortunately, it wasn't the good kind of boobsy." **He stood from his chair, **"I think I've heard everything I need to, so I'll be taking my leave."**

Rias quickly stood up before he could make another move and bowed, "I may have been unable to get you to help me but I thank you for taking the time to hear my request."

_"I hope I don't regret saying this..." _

**"I may not be the one who will help you but that doesn't mean there isn't anyone else who won't, for all you know they're close by."**

Rias' eyes widened in realization, "I see, thank you." She bowed once more and did not move until he left.

She quickly began talking to Akeno as to what they would do next.

Koneko tuned them out and looked curiously at the chair where the God had been sitting.

* * *

**_"Naruto, what you're doing isn't healthy for you. You're naturally a very forgiving person. You can't tell me that you actually hate all Devils."_**

_"There you are. I was wondering why you were so quiet, I just figured you were asleep but then you snickered when I said "boobsy"."_

**_"I just wanted to see what you were going to say to her and I didn't expect to hear that. Now answer me."_**

He sighed, "I_ don't hate them. I just dislike them and distrust them. Rias didn't do herself any favours when she tried to mind control me and when she tried to play it off during our chat."_

**_"Why are you so adamant on not forgiving the Devils. You've forgiven worse individuals."_**

_"Because I finally had it all, Kurama! I had a family that loved me. I was finally happy and could live in peace. But some Devils and Fallen decided to get me involved in their stupid little war for what? To cause more chaos? They make me sick."_

_**"Naruto, not all of these individuals will be bad—"**_

_"That might be true, maybe not all of them are bad. But it's in their nature, no matter how much they try to hide it or change it."_

_**"Maybe you can help them change."**_

_"Heh, you always know what to say don't you? Even so you're still not changing my mind."_

**A few days later, after school...**

It seemed like he succeeded in having Rias leave him alone considering she didn't try to approach him any longer even going as far to ignore him whenever they passed each other in the hallways. However, he found it odd how Koneko seemed to be stalking him ever since he rejected Rias.

_"You think Rias told her to do so?"_

**_"I'm not sure, Rias has been ignoring you as of late but maybe that's so you don't suspect anything..."_**

_"Maybe, but I'll ask Koneko herself." _Naruto quickly turned a corner and waited for Koneko to get close.

Once she turned the corner, he quickly grabbed her hands and put her back against the wall.

"Why are you following me?"

**"Hehe, this seems like something from one of your master's books."**

_"Shut up, you weirdly perverted fox. When did you get like this?"_

Kurama shrugged.

"You're... him."

Naruto looked at her confused, "Him? Who are you talking about?"

"The God of Ninshu..." She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"...What? That's ridiculous, I'm not him, let alone a God at all."

"Then... Why is your chakra the same...?"

_**"Oh my Sage of Six Paths! Naruto, what the hell are you supposed to say to that!?"**_

_"Shut up! I'm thinking!"_

**_"Well, think faster!"_**

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, "You got me... You see, I'm actually a direct descendant of the God of Ninshu..." He opened one eye, _"__Please fall for it..."_

Koneko blinked, "But that makes no sense, didn't his entire family die?"

_**"Quick! Think of something else!"**_

_"Don't worry, I know what to say next." _

"Well, a few years later he had another family and I'm a descendant of them." Naruto nodded, very pleased with himself.

"I see... Does he..." Koneko stopped and blushed.

"Does he what?"

"Does he..." Koneko mumbled.

"I'm sorry, I can't hear what you're saying."

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Does he... visit you..."

Naruto blinked, "Umm... Occasionally? Why do you ask that?"

"His chakra is very... relaxing..." She blushed.

_"Relaxing...?"_

**"Bwahahahaha! She says your chakra is "relaxing"! Relaxing my ass, I think she meant to say your chakra is a "turn on" instead!" **Kurama rolled around in laughter, **"Oh, it was funny enough the first time it happened! But to think there would be a second, that's pure comedy right there."**

_"That's not funny, Kurama! I accidentally turned on a girl! How is that funny?"_

**_"You're right it isn't funny. I'm sorry."_**

_"Thank you for being more mature about it."_

**_"It's hilarious!"_**

_"The first time was fine because she seemed to be in her early twenties... Actually it's not fine, I'm hundreds of years old!"_

**_"So what? You'd rather be with some supernatural MILF over a supernatural girl who is less experienced than you? She looks to be fifteen, it's fine."_**

_"Kurama! What the fuck is wrong with you!?"_

**_"I'm sorry, it's just been so long since you've had sex! I wanna feel something, I don't care who you do it with anymore!"_**He sighed, _**"Plus, it looks like she has a nice ass—"**_

_"Okayyyy! I'm cutting the link, see you in a little while!"_

**_"Wait! Don't be like that! You know I'm right anywa—"_**

Naruto coughed as he tried to regain his composure, "Well... He only visits me once a month and that was two days ago, so he won't be back for a while."

"That's fine, I'll wait."

Naruto was silent for a moment before he asked, "You don't want to do it with him do you?"

"Hm? Do what?"

"Well, you know." Naruto made some suggestive signs with his hands.

"Oh..." Koneko blushed even more. "No, I don't think so."

Naruto sighed internally in relief.

"Maybe get to know him first before doing anything like that."

"Oh yeah, sure, makes sense." Naruto nodded awkwardly.

"He's not seeing anyone?" Koneko shuffled nervously on the spot.

"No, he isn't..."

"I see..."

They both stood in silence for a while before Naruto coughed.

"Well, I'll see you later..."

"Hm, ok. Do tell me when he shows up again."

"Yeah... Sure." Naruto smiled before quickly turning and walking away.

_"I can only imagine what that other cat lady is like. She seemed to be more straightforward, it's a good thing that she never found where I lived or who knows what she'd have tried to do to me." _He sighed as he got to his apartment door.

He stopped momentarily as he felt the presence of someone inside. He tensed and opened the door slowly as if expecting to be jumped.

He was surprised to see a young woman rolling on his couch.

"Are you purring?" He questioned her, as he eased up a bit not believing she was here to do anything bad.

"Nya?" She looked up holding a couch pillow and her hair being a slight mess.

"Why are you in my house?"

"I found you!" She said excitedly.

"You were looking for me?"

"Well, not at the moment, no." She quickly fixed her hair, "I was just here to check up on my Shirone but imagine my surprise when I felt traces of your chakra, nya!"

"Shirone?"

"My sister, nya!" She said happily.

"Koneko?"

Her face soured, "That is what she goes by I suppose."

She regained her smile in an instant however, "But I must say you're very cute, not much different from what you looked like when I first met you." She walked up to him and began circling around him, "You're not glowing for one but your face is very much the same except your whiskers are less noticeable and- ooooh! You have such beautiful blue eyes!"

Naruto blushed from the attention she was giving him.

The cat girl nodded to herself approvingly, "Okay, I've decided! Not only do I know you're powerful, I mean you're a God, but you're also very handsome so I will bear your babies, nya!"

"Wait, what?"

"You. And. Me. S-E-X, nya! Baby making!"

"Woah! Slow it down, I don't even know your name!"

"Oh, right, well I'm Kuroka! A pleasure to officially meet you...?"

He sighed, "I'm not telling you my name."

Kuroka pouted, "That's no fair."

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone knowing I'm a God. It was already bad enough to be almost found out by your sister so I don't need anyone to actually know me both as a person and as a God."

"You make a fair point I suppose." She turned around and held something in the air, "Naruto Uzumaki. I like it, Maelstrom or Fishcake either one is good."

"When did you get that?" He snatched his wallet back.

Kuroka merely giggled, "So, will you give me babies?"

"Knowing your name will not convince me to impregnate you." He rolled his eyes.

"Awwww, pretty please~?" Kuroka asked as she laid down on his couch, belly down and her breasts pressing together, "I'm ready to roll, nya."

"Heh. You actually think it'd be so easy to seduce me? I'm not as perverted as someone like Odin."

"So, you admit you are perverted?"

He shrugged, "My godfather loved the female body a lot and declared himself a super pervert, so spending the time that I did with him influenced me a lot. However, while I do appreciate the female body I don't think I'd ever go and peek on the women's hot springs like he did."

"So you appreciate my body? Good to know, nya." She said as she pressed her chest together more and lifted her butt up in the air slightly.

"I won't ogle you, but I will say that you are in fact very beautiful."

Kuroka dropped her pose and blushed, "T-Thank you... I enjoyed this chat but I suppose I better get going." Kuroka blew him a kiss, "I'll see you soon." She said as she disappeared with a magic circle.

"What a drag, right?"

_**"Oh so now you need me to talk with you? Maybe get a clone to do it instead."**_

"You're actually mad?"

_**"Hmph."**_

"Come on, Kurama. Don't you want to talk about the cat girls? I mean did you see Kuroka here. 10 out of 10 for sure."

_**"Ah! What does it matter? It's not like you're gonna do anything about it you wuss."**_

"That's not very nice. Maybe I will do something."

Kurama rolled his eyes, _**"Yeah?**** I'd love to see that."**_

"Some other time, promise."

_**"Hmm... Naruto, I want to ask you something."**_

"What is it?"

**"Why haven't you destroyed the scrolls containing Ninjustsu?"**

"What's the point? They're sealed away where no one can get them. At this point they're more mementos than anything else."

**"But you know there is a chance that they can be stolen no matter how small that may be. All it would take is a drop of your blood and someone who can use chakra."**

"Kurama, the people who try to get through that door are mostly humans with the occasional supernatural being. Most humans have no chakra and those that do will never be able to use it unless I undid the seal myself. The same goes for the supernatural, most don't have chakra and most Yokai have no intention of trying to get my blood not only because they don't want to look for me but because they're not dumb enough to ask for something I would never give willingly."

**"Then why did you make the scrolls in the first place? You had no intention of doing so until you had kids."**

"I decided to do it so I could teach them how to protect themselves and I had even thought of teaching my followers little by little."

**"I see, do you think you'll ever undo the seal?"**

"I don't know, but I do hope that one day I'll be able to undo it. I still want people to understand each other completely, after all."

**"I will admit that it makes me glad to see you be more positive. Before, you would always deny wanting to give humans chakra again but it seems like you're going back to your more positive self everyday."**

"You think?"

Kurama nodded, **"Meanwhile, I'm positive that having children will be good for you."**

"You only say that because it means having sex."

**"You know that isn't true. I was very fond of your wife and kids, their death saddened me almost as much as it did you. And like I said, having a few kids will do you no harm."**

"Maybe... I think I'll be going to bed early today, goodnight."

* * *

The next day Naruto was making his way back home after school when he saw something interesting, "Am I seeing things, Kurama? Or is that a girl walking hand in hand with Issei?" Naruto

**_"That does appear to be a girl."_**

"Good morning, Issei! How are you?" Naruto approached them, curious to hear the story behind them.

"Ah, Naruto! I'm good, how're you?"

"Just peachy... Who might you be?"

"I-I'm Yuuma Amano, it's nice t-to meet you. I'm Issei's girlfriend." The girl bowed clumsily.

He found it odd how she seemed to be leaking out killing intent but decided to ignore it.

Naruto raised his brow in surprise, "Girlfriend you say? How'd you do that Issei?"

Issei laughed sheepishly, "I didn't do anything, Yuuma was the one who asked me out. We're actually in the middle of our date right now."

"Is that so? Do forgive me for interrupting."

"Oh! Don't worry! It was great seeing you, we haven't had the chance to talk a lot considering almost everyone flicks around you."

"Yes, unfortunately. I don't really see what's so appealing about me." Naruto shrugged, "Anyway, I'll leave you alone. Have fun on your date."

"Thank you." Issei began walking away.

_"So, she plans to kill him."_

_**"That appears to be the case, considering she's exuding even more KI. Should we do something about it?"**_

Naruto nodded, _"There's no way I'll let Issei die if I can prevent it. They must be after his Sacred Gear."_

_**"I'll only agree to saving him because I want to fight Ddraig and Albion." **_

_"You some battle maniac now?"_

_**"Shut up, let's go before they get too far."**_

* * *

**Honestly, that chat between Naruto and Rias was tougher to write than I expected it to be. I would write something, erase it and repeat. Not good, considering it wasn't even that long of a conversation.**

**Originally this chapter was going to be longer but I have no idea where I would've ended it if I had kept going.**

** Anyway, hope you liked it, I'm still in the process of making the Harem so every and any suggestion is very much appreciated. I was thinking about 5-8 girls, maybe? Would probably start with 5 just to see if I can handle adding any more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Over 500 follows and 300 favorites with just 3 chapters is amazing! I did not expect this story to be as popular as it is, and it motivates me so much to know you're all enjoying the story so far. I hope that I can continue to make this an enjoyable story.**

**Based on the poll, the pm's and reviews that I've gotten Issei will be officially out of the story in the next chapter. If you don't like that, then I'm sorry but there's been more than enough time to vote or leave a review or pm with your opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

_"What a stupid girl. Does she plan to kill him out in the open? It was bad enough that she couldn't even contain her KI."_

_**"It appears that she's let herself get caught up in the thrill of the hunt."**_

_"Oh look, she's finally showing her true form... What kind of outfit is that anyway?"_

_**"Are you going to kill her?"**_

_"We'll see, I need to figure out if there's anyone else with her first and who's given her orders to kill a human."_

**"You should probably step in soon then. It looks like she's about to kill him."**

"Wait just a moment..." Naruto stood still as he was the Fallen prepare to pierce Issei with a spear of light.

_"And... now!" _Naruto moved into action as soon as she made the motion to throw her spear.

**"What do we have here?" **He asked as he prevented her from throwing her weapon**. "**_Nailed it."_

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be?" The Fallen looked at the glowing man with disgust.

**"That doesn't matter, what matters is that you were planning on killing an innocent boy. That's something that I cannot allow while in my presence."**

The Fallen sneered, "Oh yeah? You think you can stop me?"

**"Don't be so full of yourself, it's not very attractive."**

"Tch! I'll kill you!" The fallen roared as she manifested a light spear in her empty hand and swung it at Naruto's chest, intent on slicing through him.

She was stunned when it merely shattered on impact, **"Sorry, but something like that won't work on me."**

Naruto looked at Issei, in the ground and the palest complexion he had ever seen on anyone.

"**My friend here will make sure you don't move."** He gestured to the empty space next to him which was quickly taken over by an exact copy of him.

**"Hello there!"** He called to Issei, **"Do you know why this woman is attacking you?"**

Issei shook his head mutely.

**"You my friend were unlucky enough to be gifted with a Sacred Gear. Do you happen to know which it is?"** He asked the Fallen.

"I could care less."

**"That's some really bad attitude you have, instead of killing him you should have tried to get the Red Dragon Emperor on your side."**

"The R-Red Dragon Emperor!? This looser!?"

**"Haha, yep! Ignoring that for a second, I would like to know who you are."**

"Raynare." She puffed out her chest, as if she was proud.

**"I see, well then, Raynare are you alone?"**

"Yes..."

**"I see."** He looked at his clone, **"Go find them."**

**"Yes, boss."** The clone nodded and vanished.

"But I just told you I'm alone!"

**"I doubt you'd come alone to the territory of two Devil Heiress'."** He looked at Issei, **"Speaking of that I'm surprised she'd let you die in her territory. Were you given anything sketchy today?"**

"Well, I was given this." He took out a pamphlet out of his pocket.

_**"The Gremory Crest. She knew he was going to be targeted and let it happen." **Kurama growled._

**"How disappointing. It seems like she was going to let you die and turn you back against your will."**

"What?" Issei looked confused.

**"Give me the damn thing."** Naruto snatched the pamphlet from Issei.

_"Rias Gremory. I wish for you to appear before me."_

Issei looked on, shocked that the seemingly normal piece of paper glew red.

He was even more shocked when Rias Gremory appeared out of thin air.

**"Hello again, Rias."**

"God of Ninshu? But how did you—"

**"Oh, I just used the pamphlet Issei had."**

Rias whirled around, "Issei! You're not—"

**"Dead?"** Naruto finished for her, **"Thankfully he isn't, it was a miracle that this stupid Fallen was so obvious in her intent to kill him or I wouldn't have followed them."**

"That is good but I could've helped me if he summoned me."

**"Are you sure that's what you wanted to do? And not, I don't know... Incarnate him as your servant against his will? I guess everything you spouted about being "better" and "changed" was a load of crap?"**

"You were going to let me die?" Issei looked at her in disbelief.

"Yes..." Rias looked down in defeat, "But I was going to bring you back!"

"As your servant?"

"No! As part of my family!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and Raynare made a gagging noise.

**"We will not get into this. Rias, erase his memories of everything regarding this meeting and of "Yuuma" and send him on his way home."**

"What? Erase? How?"

While this was happening Naruto's clone finally popped, _"The abandoned church? Of course."_

_**"Will we pay them a visit?"**_

_"You know it."_

**"It appears you are lucky, Raynare. Since my clone isn't back we can assume that he did not find your comrades."**

"I can help look for them if they're here." Rias offered.

**"That won't be necessary. I'll be sending Raynare off and she will never bother you again. Meanwhile, I want you to go back to your clubroom and wait or me there."** Naruto vanished with Raynare, leaving Rias all alone.

* * *

"Where the hell are we?" Raynare demanded.

**"The abandoned church."** Naruto said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I though you said—"

**"That I didn't find your friends? Yeah that was just so Rias wouldn't try anything stupid."** He smiled at her, **"Let's go pay them a visit shall we?"**

"Damn you..."

**"Helloooo! Anyone there? I have a Raynare with me if that interests you."** Naruto called out.

In just a few seconds, Naruto was met with three individuals. A loli, a MILF and some random Fallen guy.

The lone male sneered at him, "You must be pretty stupid to come here alone—"

**"Yeah, please keep your bad guy speech to yourself."** Naruto waved him off, **"I just want to know who sent you."**

"Like we'd tell you!" The loli spoke up.

**"Please, sweety, the adults are trying to have a conversation."**

"Why you!"

**"So, who sent you Raynare? I will only ask nicely this once."** Naruto threatened.

"Lord Azazel sent me to eliminate the Sacred Gear user residing here in Kuoh."

**"I see, then why are they here? Surely you didn't need the help of 3 other Fallen Angels, a bunch of former exorcists and... A nun?"**

This alarmed the Fallen greatly.

Naruto noticed immediately, **"Why so alarmed? You're worried because I found out you have a nun with you? I wonder why? She's definitely many times purer than you lot so I wonder why she's with you, in fact, let's find out right now."** Naruto vanished and in less than a second he was back with the nun.

"Eh?" She looked around confused.

**"You're so adorable! Tell me, what is a sweetheart like you doing with these pesky things? Are you some kind of hostage?**"

"Oh, no! Lady Raynare was kind enough to take me in after... After I was excommunicated..." She said sadly.

However, she took a look at the individual in front of her and her eyes widened, "You-You're the God of Ninshu!"

The former Angels paled at hearing this.

**"Oh, you know of me?"**

"Of course, the Church uses your life as an example of the evils that Devils and Fallen commit."

**"I see... May I ask why you were excommunicated?"** He asked her softly.

"Oh... I healed a Devil with my Sacred Gear and was labeled as a witch..."

"Asia! Stop talking to him!" Raynare demanded.

**"So that's what you're after!"** He looked at Raynare, **"You plan on extracting her Sacred Gear and keeping it to yourself! You're crafty, I'll give you that."**

"You were a planning on taking away my blessing?" Asia looked frightened.

**"Don't you worry, Asia. I'll take care of them for you and they'll never bother you again."**

"Take care of us? In what sense?" Raynare asked shakily.

**"Well, I'm planning on having my friend here dispose of you himself." **He gestured at his grinning clone.

**"I'm afraid I cannot allow that." **A new voice called out from outside the Church.

The Fallen looked even more afraid, if possible.

**"Ah! The host of Albion! A pleasure to meet you."**

**"You know of me?" **The armor covered man asked curiously.

**"Somewhat. My tenant became very curious of Albion and Ddraig when they were sealed by the Biblical God, so he did some research and wishes for me to fight you to assert his dominance or something."**

**"Oh? I assume you know of my ability and you still wish to fight me? Knowing I can halve your power?"**

Naruto laughed, **"I wouldn't recommend halving my power whilst I'm in this form, trust me when I say it won't be good for you."**

**"I will be witness to that myself some other time then. Unfortunately, I must take back these fools to Azazel. Apparently he wishes to deal with them himself."**

**"Is that so... That's good, I certainly hope I never see them here again. What of the humans in the basement?"**

**"I could care less about that, do what you will." **The Longinus user said as he began escorting the Fallen our of the church.

Naruto turned to his clone, **"I'll leave this up to you, Kurama."**

**"Haha. Sure." **He quickly left as he muttered he would "put the dumb humans to sleep permanently."

**"I would like to know who you are before I leave. You who are so confident to think you'd beat me." **

**"I can't tell you my name for a few reasons but I think your partner has already told you why I'm so confident."**

**"The fact that you are considered a God does not make you stronger. I will prove that and put you in your place."**

Naruto chuckled, **"Well, could I have the name of the boy who says will defeat me?"**

**"I'm Vali. Remember that name." **He revealed his wings in an over-the-top manner and flew away with the Fallen towing behind him.

**"Hey Kurama."**

_**"Hm?"**_

**"For some strange reason I really want to beat up that kid."**

_**"Me too... By the way, it seems like one of the humans escaped earlier while you were speaking with Vali. Should I go after them."**_

**"No, if they're smart they'll never come back. I mean, you don't think they'll be dumb enough to come back with others?"**

_**"Who knows. We both know that humans aren't exactly the smartest people around."**_

* * *

Rias paced around nervously, not sure if the God would do anything to her.

Akeno was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting.

Kiba was leaning against a wall.

Koneko was sitting down as well, but she was looking anxiously.

There was a knock o the door.

Rias stopped in her tracks and gulped, "Come in."

"Hello, Rias."

"Sona, what are you doing here?"

"I wished to speak with you about a presence that one of my peerage members felt a little bit ago."

**"That was probably me. I apologize."**

Sona looked at him confused, "Rias, who is this man?"

"That's the God of Ninshu."

Sona's eyes widened, "He exists?"

**"I do." **He answered her quickly before turning back to Rias, **"Rias, because of what you've done lately I have decided to make sure you will not obtain the Boosted Gear's host."**

"What?! You can't!"

**"Because of what you've done to try and get your hands on him I will make sure you never obtain him."**

"How? By having his Sacred Gear extracted? Do you know that the ritual will kill him? Or do you plan on killing him yourself and keeping Boosted Gear?"

**"I will have Azazel do the ritual himself and I will make sure Issei does not die. He will live a normal life, far away from here."**

"How will you convince him? Wasn't it him who ordered for Issei to be killed?"

**"I think I'm a very persuasive individual. I'm sure he'll do it."**

"Very well, if that's all you can leave."

He nodded and began walking away.

"I don't understand, not only did you refuse to help her but now you're making sure she never gets a member that could be critical in helping her against Riser. Why? Is it because his father practices your religion so you're biased?" Akeno asked.

**"Don't blame me. If your master had approached him normally and had let him decide on his own free will I could've cared less, but the problem is that she didn't. Have a good day." **He said finally and left.

"So, that's what he's like..."

"What will we do now, Rias?"

"Maybe we can find the person he's planning on making the host?"

While everyone was busy discussing this, no one noticed Koneko had sneaked out.

_"I hoped she wouldn't have followed me."_

**_"Haha, can't wait to see what happens this time. Maybe she'll ask to marry you!"_ **Kurama laughed boisterously.

**"You can stop sneaking around and tell me why you are following me, Koneko."**

"I'm sorry." She stepped out from behind a tree with a blush, "I just wanted to feel your chakra for a bit longer."

**"It's that good?"**

She nodded, "I feel your use of Senjutsu but it doesn't feel like..."

**"Your sister?"**

Koneko's eyes widened before shakily saying, "Yeah... Her's felt evil... Why is yours different?"

**"You know... That's a good question. I never gave it much thought before since I never saw the benefit of using your form of Senjutsu. Not only does it drive you crazy if you use it incorrectly but it doesn't compare to the powers of Devils and Angels. Whereas my Senjutsu is more beneficial with the only downside is possibly turning into a toad statue."**

"A toad?"

**"Oh, I was taught by toads so I would be turned into a petrified toad if I had not done it correctly. Anyway, what I have found out from what I've studied from your Senjutsu is that most individuals force the natural chakra into themselves rather than harmonizing with it. Anyway, the evil that is also taken in as a result never applies to me since I can purify it."**

Naruto looks at Koneko for a long moment, **"Would you like me to teach you?"**

"You would?" She looked at him shocked.

**"It might be random to just offer this to you, but I can tell you're really afraid to use it when you really shouldn't be. I can even take you to where I learned it, it'll make it so much easier."**

"I want to be stronger. Strong enough to help Rias."

He smiled, **"That's good. Gaining strength to help others is always the best. Before we proceed, you should know that your chakra strength and reserves are not high enough."**

"Meaning?"

**"I will infuse my chakra into yours. The fact that you don't have networks shouldn't be a problem since you already naturally have chakra."**

"So how does that work?"

**"I just need to touch you."** He said simply.

Koneko blushed.

**"What? No, not like that!" **He coughed awkwardly, **"So, do you want me to do it?"**

Koneko nodded.

**"Okay, it might take a day or two for my chakra to completely mix with yours since I will only be putting in a small amount."** He explained as he placed his hand on her stomach.

_"This is a small amount? It feels really overwhelming..."_

**"Once this is done, we can work on improving your chakra reserves. You should go home and rest for now."**

"Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this for me."

**"It's no problem at all, really." **He scratched his head sheepishly, **"I should go, I'll be back in a few days to check up on you."**

"Ok..." Koneko stepped towards him but then hesitated.

**"Is something wrong?"**

Koneko looked at him and then stepped toward him again and enveloped him in a hug.

**"Oh..." **He stiffened.

"I'm sorry, is this not okay?" She asked him as she clung to him.

**"No... It's just been a while since anyone's hugged me. It feels weird, I might have to get used to it again." **He chuckled softly.

"Maybe, I could help with that?"

**"Maybe..."** He said softly as he bent down and embraced her as well.

* * *

**I rushed to get this chapter out as soon as possible otherwise I wouldn't have updated for a while. I will say that it'll probably take me a while to upload the next chapter, second semester has started off a bit shaky for me so I gotta fix that.**

**I have two things to ask before I go though.**

**W****ho should Nartuo give the Boosted Gear to?**

**And, should Asia become a Devil?**


	5. Chapter 5

**School is cancelled for now, so I have more time to work on this and not stress about classes. I'm still getting school work unfortunately but I'll probably have more time to be working on this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**"Since you do not have anywhere to go, you can stay with me. You don't mind do you, Asia?"**

"Not at all, it would be an honor to be living with you."

**"Oh, it's no honor at all. Just look at me as any other person."**

"Sure."

**"I have to take care of something, so I'll be back later. Don't go anywhere, okay?"**

"'Kay. Stay safe."

**_"What are you planning to do, Naruto? You can't exactly keep her in your apartment all her life, can you?"_**

**"I will think of something. But I will not leave her out on the streets because I don't want her to be picked up by any Fallen or Devil. For now, she will stay with me."**

_**"Maybe we can go to Heaven and beat the crap out of them for having her excommunicated." **_Kurama laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes, **"We will not be doing that, I don't really want to be in Heaven's bad books any further than I already am. I'll simply ask an Angel, if I ever see one, to take me to whoever is running Heaven and nicely ask them to take Asia back in."**

**_"Right, like that will even work. They didn't stop her excommunication so they might not even want her back."_**

**"Anyway, any idea as to where we can find Azazel?"**

Kurama sighed in exasperation, **_"Why didn't you ask those Fallen or Vali? And why are we doing this so early?"_**

**"My bad, it didn't occur to me at the moment." **Naruto laughed sheepishly. **"And we're doing this early so I can get this over with."**

**_"Well, we should still be able to follow Vali's signature from yesterday."_**

**"I don't really want to run or even fly anywhere though..." **He stopped and turned around to face a strong presence nearby. **"Actually, it appears I won't have to."**

"It's a pleasure to meet you once again. This time under peaceful terms." Azazel spoke as Naruto appeared behind him.

**"You fish?"**

"I do, it's a very relaxing pastime." He hummed.

**"Really? Why here though?"**

"No reason, really."

**"Right. Anyway, you've saved me some trouble by being here."**

"Did you need something from me?"

**"I need you to extract the Boosted Gear out of Issei."**

"So, that's his Sacred Gear... Why do you want me to extract it?"

**"So that no one else tries to kill him because of it. Like Raynare." **

"Kill? I told her to watch him and bring him to me if he awakened his Gear as a human."

**"Hmm, is that so... Anyway, in exchange for extracting it I will let you study it for a period of time."**

"Really? You mean it?" Azazel turned to face him for the first time, a giddy smile on his face.

Naruto nodded, **"You won't keep it but you'll have it for a month, afterwards I'll be taking it back."**

"Why not keep it for yourself instead?"

**"I hadn't thought about keeping it for myself... Maybe, but I don't have any particular need for it." **Naruto shrugged.

"Really? You don't want it? Even though having the power to boost your strength would make you an even stronger being than you already are?"

Naruto frowned, **"I'm not interested in having more power. I already have more than I ever needed."**

"I suppose you do. It was enough to kill Father, I could only imagine what you could do with more power."

**"He was already weakened—"**

"Yes, but even when he was weak no one else could come close to killing him."

**"I am sorry for doing that."**

Azazel shrugged indifferently, "The past is the past, plus my relationship with my Father wasn't exactly the best due to falling."

Naruto coughed awkwardly, **"How ****long will it take you to remove it?"**

"A few minutes if I don't want to kill him. But he will be close to death, how will you stop that? I don't suppose you'll be able to heal him?"

**"Maybe not a long time ago, but being a Divine being boosts my abilities greatly."**

"You could heal others before becoming a God?"

**"Not exactly, but being one now means I can fully heal someone as long as they're not completely dead."**

"Interesting. So, where's the boy?"

**"My clone should be here with him soon."**

As if on cue, what seemed to be a girlish scream was heard.

"What the fuuuuuuck! Put me down you psycho!"

**"Okay." **The clone dropped Issei like a sack of potatoes.

"Oof. Who the hell are you guys!?" Issei looked around frightened, "And why are these two guys glowing! What the fuck, one of them just dissapeared!"

"Calm down, kid."

"Calm down!? I just got kidnapped!"

"You haven't been kidnapped."

**"I mean... You kind of have, but it's only temporary. You won't even remember this when we're done."**

Issei paled, "What is that supposed to mean?"

**"My bad. That sounded really weird. Azazel, can you just tell him."**

"I'm just going to remove something from you that's given you unwanted attention lately."

"What do you mean?" Issei looked even more alarmed.

**"Well, you don't remember but you were almost killed the other day..."**

"What!?"

**"It's why I brought you to him." **Naruto pointed at Azazel, **"Once he's done, you'll be home free and will live a normal life."**

"Okay... What are you going to do?"

"Well... I'm going to extract something from your body..."

"That doesn't sound so bad—"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry, sir."

"I'm going to extract something from your body, and even though it won't take long it'll get really bad towards the end."

"How bad?"

**"You'll be close to death, but that's why I'm here. I'll make sure you don't die, once that's done you won't have any memories of this and you and your family will live somewhere else."**

"But what about my friends?"

**"Everything will be wiped out from your memory and theirs. And I am sorry about that."**

"But why do you have to do all of this?"

**"Trust me when I tell you this is the best for you. Are you ready?"**

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Wonderful! It will take me a while to set up everything for the ritual so you'll have to come with me."

"Ritual?"

**"Ah yes. We aren't exactly ordinary."**

"Yeah... I kind of figured, considering you flew me here and you glow..."

**"Right, so Azazel here is a Fallen Angel and I am the God of Ninshu."**

"Holy shit, my dad would go crazy if he knew you actually exist."

**"Probably. Where will you do the ritual, Azazel?"**

"Grigori Headquarters. I don't really want to do the ritual in the apartment I have here... Or we could do it in the church here."

**"No, I don't want anyone stumbling in on this."**

"If that's the case then I don't recommend you coming. Wouldn't want Kokabiel to see you and attack you."

**"You should really get your brothers and sisters under control. He's lucky I never went out of my way to finish the job. Anyway, I'll be sending a clone to heal Issei in my stead."**

"Why didn't you?"

**"Hm?"**

"Finish the job."

**"I don't particularly like killing, I will try to avoid it if I can."** Naruto's eyes hardened, **"****But I will tell you this, if I ever see Kokabiel again he'll wish he died during the war."**

"Ooooh, very scary. Where are you going now?"

**"None of your business." **Naruto made a clone and vanished.

"I wish I could teleport." Issei looked amazed.

**"The boss is running. Let's go Azazel."**

"Right."

* * *

Naruto stepped into his house and was greeted with a familiar cat girl glaring at him.

"Do you mind telling me why my sister has higher chakra levels, Naruto?" Kuroka hissed slightly.

"Good to see you too... Maybe I should put some seals on my house so you can stop breaking in..."

"Naruto. What did you do?"

"I mixed some of my chakra into hers." He shrugged.

"Why, nya?"

"I'm going to teach her Senjutsu."

Kuroka's eyes widened in alarm, "Are you crazy?! She's not ready for that."

"You don't have to worry. I'll be teaching her my type of Senjustu and how to harmonize with it, it's less risky and more beneficial."

"She won't be able to deal with the hate." Kuroka said matter-of-factly

"And you can?"

"Yes, I can. I learned how to some time ago."

"I'll be taking her to where I learned Senjutsu. She won't have to take into account the hate when she's there and once she masters it like that then I'll teach her how to do it with it. Now that I think about it, would you be interested in learning?"

"What?" Kuroka looked at him confused.

"Learn my Senjutsu. Maybe if you show Koneko she won't be so afraid of you anymore."

Kuroka flinched, "You mean it?"

Naruto nodded, "It would make me very happy if I can help you be close to your sister again."

"Oh, thank you-nya!" Kuroka hugged him, teary eyed.

_**"Hehe, look at you go. Trying to get a sister package, Naruto? Bwahahaha!"**_

_"Do you always have to say something in these scenarios?"_

**_"Of course I do. And hey, I don't blame you, they're both a-okay!"_**

"When do we start then?" Kuroka asked excitedly.

"Well, I think I'll alternate between you and Koneko. You already know one form of Senjutsu which will make learning Toad Senjutsu easier."

"Toad...?"

" I will also be giving you a small amount of my chakra."

"Ooooh, how?" Kuroka wagged her tails.

"Oh, I just have to make contact with you."

"Does it matter how, nya?"

"I suppose not."

Kuroka smiled widely.

"What are you smiling about—mphhh!" Naruto was interrupted as he was pulled down to meet Kuroka's lips.

_**"Oh I like her, she's bold. You definitely have to keep her Naruto." **_Kurama nodded to himself.

Naruto pushed her back slightly, "W-What are you doing?!"

Kuroka tilted her head, "You said it didn't matter what kind of contact we made."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean a kiss! I was just going to touch your shoulder or something."

"That's no fun." She deadpanned.

_**"Yeah, Naruto. Be more fun!"**_

"Come on. One kiss, nya."

_**"Yeah Naruto, one kiss." **_Kurama said as he made a smooching sound.

Kuroka's smile dropped and she flinched at the blank look she received from Naruto. It didn't feel right not seeing any sort of emotion on his face.

"I don't feel comfortable doing that... You seem like a nice person... But, I don't know you well enough."

She noticed the drop in his mood, "Oh well, next time I guess." She casually said to get his mind out of whatever he was feeling.

"How about a hug?" Naruto offered.

Kuroka nodded as she got on her tiptoes and positioned herself at the crook of his neck.

"Okay, here goes." Naruto wrapped his arms around her.

Kuroka stiffened initially as she felt his chakra invade her body but she quickly relaxed as she felt it course through her.

_"It's so warm~" _She purred lowly.

"You're purring?"

"Hm? I guess so, nya~" She giggled drunkenly.

"Aaand we're done." Naruto said as he began taking his arms off of her.

"Can you keep your arms around me... Just for a little while?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah, I guess."

"So, will you be teaching me today, nya?" Kuroka asked excitedly.

"I suppose I could take you for an hour or two seeing as I have a spare for my first block today."

"Yay! How do we get there?"

"It's easy. I'll just reverse summon us there."

"How do you do that?"

"With this." Naruto poofed a scroll on his hand, "I'll be able to summon us to geezer sage's location."

_"Geezer Sage?" _Kuroka looked at him curiously.

"You ready?" Naruto asked her as he set down and unrolled the scroll.

She nodded and took his hand when he offered it.

In the blink of an eye Kuroka found herself in the presence of two small and elderly toads alongside Naruto.

"Naruto-boy?" The male toad looked surprised.

"Naruto! You're just in time for dinner. Oh, who's this?" The female one looked at Kuroka curiously.

"It's been a while geezer Sage, granny Sage."

"It sure has. What brings you here, lad?"

"I brought someone here. To teach them Senjutsu." Naruto pointed at Kuroka.

"My name's Kuroka." She bowed, "It's a pleasure to meet you..."

"Oh, that's Fukasaku and his wife Shima. Geezer Sage is the one who taught me Senjutsu."

"It's an honour, Lord Fukasaku and Lady Shima."

"Wonderful to meet you, dear. Would you and Naruto care to join me and Pa for dinner?"

Naruto grinned widely and wrapped his arm around Kuroka, "Oh boy, we don't mind at all. Can't train on an empty stomach can we, Kuroka?"

"R-Right." Kuroka looked at him confused. _"Why is he looking at me like that? It's kinda scary..."_

She found out why that was when the table was set.

Not only was she horrified by the aspect of eating the... food, she was also surprised to see Naruto eating it normally as if it was any ordinary dinner.

"Dig in, Kuroka. You have to eat." He leaned in to whisper, "Just force it down for now. Don't worry, once we start your training you'll grow a real appetite for this." Naruto went back to munching on some onigiri made from larvae.

"It's been a few years since you visited, how's Shion and your kids?" Shima asked Naruto.

Kuroka glanced at Naruto. _"So, that was the name of his wife..."_

"Oh, well, it's actually been around five hundred years since my last visit..."

Fukasaku looked surprised, "We were aware that there is a time difference between all the Earths but I didn't think it'd be so great."

"Wait, what? Time difference? Different Earths?" Kuroka looked confused.

"Yeah, apparently your Earth isn't the only one. Only certain individuals know about that. Beings like Great Red, Ophis and whoever is running Heaven would be the only ones currently alive who know this in your world."

Fukasaku nodded, "Ophis has a hobby of looking at other Earths and their inhabitants."

"I never understood that. I think she actually likes to do it. That's actually how I got to your world." Naruto said.

"Really?"

"Yep. Ophis pulled me from my apartment into your Earth. I think she meant to pull me to the Dimensional Rift but failed and I ended up wandering around for a few days and then met my wife."

"Surely your kids are still running about? Being part Uzumaki as well as part Divine their lifespans would also be quite great." Fukasaku pointed out.

Naruto looked down, "Maybe... But my family was killed a long time ago."

"Killed?! Who would do such a thing to children?" Shima asked him, a horrified expression marred on her face.

"Some of my followers were persuaded with power by Devils and Fallen Angels who did so to lure me into their dumb war."

"What happened?" Fukasaku asked.

"I was very angry and so was Kurama. We... tore through the three sides until the leader of Heaven intercepted me. I killed him in my rage, fortunately I came to shortly after and left."

"You killed God?" Kuroka looked at him in disbelief.

"That's very unfortunate my boy. What have you done since?"

"Well, nothing much, I've been "moping around" as Kurama puts it. I only left my apartment a while ago to go to school. Kurama said it'll be good to meet people." Naruto grumbled.

"And have you? Met people?"

Naruto scratched his head, "I mean, yeah, but I'm not really friends with anyone."

Kuroka pouted, "What about me, nya?"

"We're more acquaintances than anything. We only met again because you broke into my apartment."

"What about my sister?"

"I believe we'll become friends in time."

"And not me?" Kuroka huffed.

"I didn't say that."

"Ah, I guess so." She blushed.

"As fun as it is to watch you two interact, lad, shouldn't you get to training her?" Fukasaku asked him with a smile.

"Yes, we should. I'll see you before we leave Geezer Sage." Naruto walked out with Kuroka in tow.

"She didn't even finish her food." Shima notes with a frown.

"Maybe she wasn't that hungry?" Fukasaku said to try and make her feel better.

"Don't even start, Pa."

"What do you mean? I didn't even say anything bad."

"I know what you're trying to do." Shima huffed.

"There's nothing wrong with that then."

"I don't need you to try and make me feel better, Pa."

"Who said I was?"

"You did!"

With Naruto and Kuroka...

"It's good we got out when we did. Wouldn't want to get caught up in one of their squabbles."

"Are they always like that?"

"They fight over the simplest of things but they love each other very much. Truly a couple that's been married for a long time."

"Were you like that? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh... No, we weren't like that. Well, when we had our first boy we were." Naruto laughed, "That was only when I had no idea what I was doing though, which was most of his early years now that I think about it..."

"I kind of get it. I had to take care of Shirone when we were younger for some time."

"It's hard isn't it?"

Kuroka nodded, "Why did you have trouble? I did because I was still very young but what about you?"

"I was a young adult when I became a dad but that wasn't why. I guess it was because I myself didn't have parents to teach me anything, but in a way that actually ended up helping me in raising my kids. I didn't have the luxury of having parents to take care of me so I would do anything to make sure they had their best lives."

"I see... So, what are we doing first?" Kuroka changed the subject to her training.

"Before we do anything I will tell you that the amount of nature energy you take in does run out eventually after being in sage mode for some time. However, you can store it for later use. I will also only be teaching you sage mode when we're here."

"How come?"

"It would be too much to try and deal with the malice and blend the natural energy with your chakra at the same time."

"But I already know how to do that..."

"Well, yes and no. This time you have to keep in mind how much nature energy you take. If you take in too little nothing happens and if you take too much you'll turn into a toad."

"A toad?! And you're only saying this now?"

"My bad." Naruto said unapologetically, "Anyway, I think you know what to do."

"Meditate, don't move and keep track of how much nature energy I take in." Kuroka answered him as she sat down.

Some time later and Naruto whined out loud.

"Is something wrong? Don't tell me I'm turning into a toad?" Kuroka asked nervously.

"It's actually the opposite, you're already getting a little pigmentation around your eyes. But I was actually hoping you'd have more trouble with it so I could drench you with toad oil and hit you when you started turning into one." Naruto said dejectedly, "At least I still have your sister for that."

"That's very strange."

Naruto shrugged, "On the bright side, you'll get this down in no time. Considering how good you are at blending the natural energy with your chakra I'd reckon if we were to stay here the entire day then I'm sure you'd learn it by then considering you're not taking too much nature energy but I have school in an hour."

"I'm not taking in too much because I don't want to accidentally take in more than I may be able to blend and turn into a toad. But can we come back when you're done school?"

"I don't see why not and the wonderful thing is that you're already storing up so we'll be able to pick this up where we leave off. And like I said I would've stopped you from turning into a toad."

"By hitting me? No thanks."

"Don't get me wrong, it's not that I would like to hit you but geezer Sage seemed to have some fun when he did it so I wanted to try it. It'd be like whack-a-mole."

**_"This is what lack of interaction with others does to you, Naruto."_**

_"But I didn't say anything bad."_

**_"You're a dumbass."_**

* * *

_"I was thinking I could take Koneko to Mt. Myouboku today as well, what do you think?" _

Naruto asked Kurama.

**"I mean if you want to hit her so bad..." **Kurama shrugged.

_"Jeez, get over that. Anyway I suppose I have to go and explain to her what I did... That won't be fun."_

**"Yeah, and I can't wait to see it." **Kurama laughed.

Naruto rolled his eyes and quickly got into KCM2 with Sage Mode like the first time he visited Rias as the God of Ninshu, **"Let's get going then."**

**The ORC...**

**"Hello? Rias, I've got something to ask you..." **Naruto entered the room and looked around as he noticed the grim atmosphere, **"What's with the atmosphere? And who's that?" **Naruto asked.

_"Kurama, am I seeing things?"_

**_"Nope. That's definitely a maid outfit, that's hot."_** Kurama grinned, **_"And she has a very serious look to her face, even hotter! Naruto, I take back what I said about not bedding a MILF."_**

_"Kurama, there is something seriously wrong with you. I wonder what the others would say if they heard you like this."_

_**"Hmph, as if I care what they'd say. I'd tear Shukaku to pieces if he said anything!"**_

_"Why only him?"_

_**"Because he annoys me the most."**_

"Sorry to say but you shouldn't be here right now." Rias said in a light but scolding manner.

**"I won't be here for long, I would just like to take Koneko off your hands for a while."**

"Why's that?" Rias looked at him curiously.

**"I'm training her."**

Rias looked at Koneko, "Really, why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry, I didn't think he'd be here so soon."

"Lady Rias, who is this man?" The apparent maid asked.

"This is the God of Ninshu."

**"You know what, just call me Jiraiya."**

**_"At least you didn't tell them to call you Minato. I would've gagged if you did."_**

"You're in friendly terms with the God of Ninshu?" Grayfia looked surprised.

**"Well, we tolerate each other if that counts. So, can I take Koneko?"**

Before Rias could answer flames suddenly burst from the floor.

**"What now? Who is it?"**

"Riser Phenex." Rias frowned.

**_"Gross, he reminds me of Sasuke with that stupid grin of his."_**

Kurama nodded fervently, **_"Definitely, makes me want to kill him."_**

* * *

**Yes, I named Naruto's dead wife Shion. What can I say, I really like Shion. Just imagine Naruto's wife is Shion except without having visions.**

**So, I was thinking of having Grayfia be with Naruto. What do you guys think? Any ideas?**

**Also, if I'm being honest, I've been thinking about this for a while and I think it'll be somewhat challenging for me to write the actual lemon since I've never done it before. If anyone knows how to do so and would like to help me I would really appreciate it. Although we won't be having lemons for a while, gotta build up the relationships properly.**

**And finally, what do you all think of the Fanon Wki? I was reading it the other day and found the concept of Andromeda to be interesting. What was written about the Biblical God also seemed very interesting.**

**Stay healthy everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I finally decided to watch Episode 0 of Hero and let me just say that almost everyone looked like a fucking potato especially Asia, I almost choked when I saw her... fuck. The only character I could stand was Koneko but maybe I'll get used to it if I decided to watch the rest of it, I'll probably just read the LN though.**

**It seems the majority love the idea of Grayfia being with Naruto. That's awesome, in my opinion I think she is a very underused character.**

**I'm pretty sure Kurama is bigger than Great Red but correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Does anyone have any idea as to how Naruto would fare against Indra or Shiva? I don't have too much knowledge on them which is why I can't say that he's stronger than them. I think I can only say that Great Red and Ophis are stronger.**

**I was also thinking of possibly having Ophis considering it's also a great contrast of personalities, what do you all think?**

**And finally, is Naruto big or small? I don't think he's small since Sai said "looks like you have balls after all" when they were in the hot spring and only said he had no balls to mess with him. And what exactly is big? I don't want to be one of those people who're like "yeah! Imma give Naruto an 11 inch rod!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

"Unfortunately, my inexperienced bride has never even qualified for and official game."

**"Tch."**

Riser looked over at Naruto, "You have something to say?" He sneered.

**"When Rias first spoke of you I had assumed that she exaggerated when she told me what type of man you are, but now I see how disgusting you are. Although, if I'm being honest I'd probably agree with you if you weren't such a douche who has a ten inch stick up his ass, duck-hair... No, that's not right... Duck-face... Chicken-shit... Fried duck? Ah! I got it! Duck-chicken shit. "**

**_"Naruto, please shut the hell up. That's the best you came up with? You suck."_ **Kurama shook his head.

**_"You don't get it? Sasuke was duck-butt, he's a chicken but also a little shit so duck-chicken shit."_**

Kurama sighed, **_"You're so embarrassing sometimes, so it makes me glad that the others can't hear you."_**

**_"You wound me." _**Naruto thought in mock hurt.

"D-Duck-chicken shit?!" Riser stuttered, "I am Riser Phenex! You will know your place!" He stomped towards Naruto and flared his power in an attempt to make him succumb.

**"Seriously? That's the best you have?" **Naruto stared deeply into his eyes and Riser stumbled back slightly.

"Who the hell are you?"

**"I'm the God of Ninshu." **Naruto said nonchalantly.

"You? Are you joking? There's no way, you certainly don't look like a God. Riser would most definitely crush you like the insignificant bug you truly are."

**"No one has riled me up as much as you in centuries. Tell me, must** **I teach you some manners?"** Naruto growled as the color of the cloak that covered him became white in divine power,_ **"**_**Or maybe I'll even show you the form in which I killed the Original Satans."**

"You killed the Original Satans?" Rias choked as she, along with her peerage and Riser, fell on their knees from the power he was emitting.

**"Well, I killed two of them to be exact..."**

"I think that is quite enough a show, Lord Jiraiya." Grayfia said as she too looked to be struggling to keep herself on her feet.

Naruto looked at Grayfia, for what seemed to be an excessive amount of time, before he turned his attention to Riser again. **"Anyway, you have already planned your little competition so can you leave? Your presence is quite insulting."**

Riser scowled but did not say anything to him as he regained his composure, "Riser will see you and your measly three pieces at the game, dear." He regarded Rias one last time before disappearing in an over-the-top display of flames.

**"I think I can assume you'll have no qualms in me training Koneko now, do you? I can guarantee you if she is able to properly use what I'm about to teach her there'll be almost no one who will beat her in your game."**

"Really?" Rias looked intrigued.

**"That's right. The only way she'll be beat is if a fight drags on for too long against someone like Riser."**

"Fine. I'll allow it, but you have to train her where the rest of us will train."

**"Yeah, about that... I actually have to take her to a certain mountain for this to work. But I suppose you can have her for half the day and I'll have her for the other half."**

"Okay, I'll agree with that. Could this work with the rest of us?"

**"I'm afraid not. It's a result of having chakra not magic."**

"Chakra and not magic... Do you mean Senjutsu?" Rias frowned.

**"There's no reason for you to worry. If I have enough time I'll be able to teach her how to deal with the malice and even if I don't there will be no reason for you to worry."**

"I'll be the judge of that... Grayfia, when will the game take place?"

"Hmm, ten days. Considering your inexperience, I think that's a good handicap."

**"That's probably already pushing it I assume. Considering that Rias has known something like this would come for years."**

"That is correct."

"Will this be enough time?" Rias asked Naruto.

**"I can't say. And even if it is I'm not sure if she'll be able to master it. It isn't for everyone, for example, my master was not able to use it to its full capabilities. You can only hope that Koneko will be able to."**

"I see... Is there any chance you might be able to lend me Boosted Gear? At least until the rating game is over?" Rias looked at him hopeful.

**"I won't do that. Having Koneko will be more than enough if this works out."**

"Fine. Let's get packing guys. Koneko, you can start your training with... Jiraiya today. Is that really your name?"

**"Yeah, why?"**

"It just sounds like the name of an old person."

**"Compared to you I am old."**

Grayfia turned to Naruto as if she wanted to say something but decided against it so she bowed to Rias before she left.

**"Let's get going, Koneko." **Naruto said as he looked at the spot that Grayfia was previously standing on.

"Right. Where will we be going?"

**"Oh, it's a wonderful place. I can't wait for you to try the food." **He smiled.

"That reminds me of your smile, Akeno." Rias noted.

"Fufu, it sure does. I like it." She licked her lips, "Makes him look hot."

Koneko frowned, "Please keep your perversions to yourself."

"Oh? Jealous?" Akeno giggled more.

"Suck it. Let's go, Jiraiya."

**"Before we leave..." **Naruto quickly made a clone, **"Tell her we'll have to postpone her training."**

**"She might not like that, boss. You told her she could've finished today." **The clone scratched his head.

**"So? I doubt she'll throw a hissy fit about it, and she can wait a few days, now get going." **He shooed the clone away.

**"But I don't even know where she is."**

Naruto facepalmed, **"Where do you think she'll be?"**

The clone shrugged, **"Getting off on the bed?"**

Koneko whipped her head to face him.

**"Did you have to say that? You could've just said she was back at the house." **He frowned, **"****This is what exactly what makes me hate the fact that you clones can think for yourselves."**

**"Yeah, yeah. Quit whining about it, boss. I'll go tell her now." **The clone said as he disappeared in a flash.

"Who was he talking about?" Koneko asked him, a frown marred on her face.

**"Don't worry about it." **He waved it off, **"You'll meet her eventually, so no point in thinking about it."**

"Hmm. If you say so."

**"Right, time to go." **He grabbed her shoulder as he prepared to reverse summon them.

"Wait, if you have clones why not just train us at the same time? Surely they wouldn't mind?"

**"Well, they're more ahead than you are and we have to start from scratch. Plus, I have to get you ready in ten days so I have to focus on you more."**

"I see."

Naruto only nodded as they left.

**Naruto's clone...**

**"I noticed you still hadn't left but I didn't think that you'd actually follow me. So, I have to ask, why are you following me?" **Naruto's clone asked as he stopped mid-air.

"It's wonderful seeing you again, Naruto." Grayfia greeted him with a small smile.

**"So, you do remember me."**

"How could I forget you?"

**"Well, you asked who I was earlier..."**

"You know that's because I never saw you in this form. And it also seemed to me that you were the one to forget me."

**"I mean it has been a long time, last time I saw you was 1620 and you also look different." **The clone said as he eyed her outfit.

"Ah, you like it?" She twirled around.

The clone coughed in slight embarrassment at being caught, **"It does look good on you... Do you need something, Grayfia?"**

"No... I just wanted to talk to you again. It appears that Lady Rias doesn't know who you are, do you not trust her?"

**"I think that should be fairly obvious. I also don't want to draw too much attention to myself... More than I already have anyway." **He grumbled the last part to himself.

"Well, I think it's good that you've once again joined the outside world."

**"You're not the only one..." **The clone trailed off as he regained the memories of the one that had accompanied Azazel, **"I must go, it appears that I have a little more on my plate than I initially thought I'd have right now."**

"I see. I suppose I better not keep you, it was nice talking to you and I hope we'll meet again soon." Grayfia said as she disappeared.

**Azazel...**

"Ah, you're here! Wonderful!"

**"I'm just another clone."**

"Doesn't matter." Azazel waved it off, "Unfortunately, it seems I won't be able to study the Boosted Gear."

**"Yes, I gathered that from the previous clone."**

"Nifty. Anyway, whenever I try to do something it doesn't respond and only did so to you. I guess he doesn't like me."

**"So, I have to take it?"**

"Sadly."

**"I see, so I have to hold on to it until I find it a new host..." **Naruto looked annoyed as he picked it up.

The gauntlet suddenly glew brightly, **"No! I demand that you become my host!" **

**"Eh? I'm not really interested, maybe I'll give you to the White Dragon Emperor..."**

**"What?! You wouldn't dare! No, I've said it already and will not say it again, you must be my host!"**

The clone shrugged, **"I mean if you really want to argue about it then you can take it up with the original." **

**"Very well, take me to him."**

**"Sorry can't do that, he's busy at the moment. I'll take you back to the house but you'll have to wait for him there."**

**"So be it." **The dragon relented.

**"Thanks for the assistance, Azazel. The boss will surely owe you one."**

"No problem at all, have a nice day!" Azazel waved the clone goodbye.

* * *

The clone made his way to his apartment to find Kuroka rolling around his bed.

She perked up at hearing the door open, "Ah, you're finally back! I was about to die of boredom, let's get going then!"

"I'm just a clone. I'll be dispelling soon."

"Eh? Where's Naruto then?" She whined.

"Mt. Myoboku." He told her as he looked around the room.

"What?! Did he forget me?" She pouted.

"What? No, he's just training your sister." He said as he opened random drawers, "She has a rating game in ten days, so he thought it best to help her first."

"I see, against who?"

"Riser Phenex."

"Will you be watching?" She asked him, watching as he walked around the apartment opening and moving just about anything that could be used to hide something.

"Hm? Oh, I doubt it. I don't think I'd be exactly welcome in the Underworld, I'd probably be labeled too big a risk to the Devils." He lifted his couch and nodded to himself, "I also don't particularly care about the result of the match, if they win good for them and if they don't then tough luck I guess."

"Even though you're training Shirone?" She saw a yellow arm pop out from his side reach into his pocket.

"I guess it would be nice to see her succeed, being her master and all..." He saw Kuroka grin, "Please don't."

"I didn't know you were into the master and student role play. I'll be sure to keep it in mind for later use, Master-nya." She licked her lips.

The clone merely groaned as he opened the scroll to retrieve the Boosted Gear.

"What do you have there?"

"I thought curiosity kills cats?" He laughed at her frown, "I'm joking. It's just the Boosted Gear." He said as he unsealed it.

"I see— What do you mean "It's just the Boosted Gear"?! Don't sound so casual when talking about such a powerful object! You made it sound like it was an average thing." She yelled at him.

**"Thank you! The cat-lady is right boy, you need to learn to be more respectful!"**

"Noted."

"Anyway, what are you planning on doing with it?"

**"Him."** Ddraig corrected her.

"Right, him." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, he wants me to become his host... But, he'll have to talk to the original as I already told him."

"That's amazing! Imagine how strong the babies we'll have will be!" She grinned, "We're having a bunch of babies you and me! You can also have Koneko, make sure you give her lots of babies too."

"Why are you the one deciding this?" He asked but she kept on talking.

"Maybe we can have a threesome later on, I'm sure you won't mind."

He blushed profusely, "W-What? And I think your sister would mind! Big time!"

"So you are considering it!"

"I was nowhere close to saying that!"

"Anyway, don't worry! Once we're back on good terms I'm sure it won't be too hard to convince her!"

He groaned, "Why are you so into this idea?"

"It'll be fun! Anyway, what better way of getting even closer to my sister than the act of skinship? It'll be a good way to replace our lost time together." She nodded to herself.

_"What do you think of this, Kurama?"_

_**"Well, it's interesting I suppose. You've never had a threesome, so I think it'll be a pleasant experience for you."**_

_"Of course you'd say that..."_

**_"There's nothing wrong with that, Naruto. You should be grateful she wants to do it, most girls would probably never suggest a threesome with their sister."_**

_"Yeah! Because they're sisters, you moron!"_

Kurama shrugged, _**"She doesn't care so why should you?"**_

"—Like I said I also understand that you might have more girls in the future but I call dibs on having your babies first."

"You were still talking?"

"It'll also be more fun! I certainly don't mind having a big orgy somewhere down the line, it's in my bucket list!"

"You have a bucket list?" Naruto looked worried.

"Of course! I made it a while back and told myself I would try to do everything on it at least once when I found the perfect man, nya!"

"W-What's in your bucket list?" He asked hesitantly.

"Loads of things! We'd probably start with the light stuff to get you into the groove like cosplay, sexy scenarios and the like!"

_"Okay, doesn't sound too bad."_

**_"It's a little tame if you ask me."_**

_"Well, I'm not asking you."_

"We'll definitely get into the fun stuff soon after that! Doing it during your school hours or anywhere public in general. Have you dominate me or I'll do it, doesn't matter. We definitely need to have you make at least five clones some day, maybe seven since I should be able to use my tails..."

_"School... Seven clones... Tails..." _The clone began foaming at the mouth.

**"That's definitely more like it! Although, I think it'll be a while before you think of doing any BDSM."**

"...I already own a few toys, naturally."

"Ok, Kuroka I'll be dispelling. Ddraig, you'll just have to wait below my couch."

**"What?! You'd dare place on the ground! Below a damn couch?!"**

"Yes? It's a good hiding spot."

**"I refuse! Just put me back in the scroll and then put that inside a drawer!"**

"Huh, good idea. Why didn't I think of that?" The clone set the couch down and sealed Ddraig again.

"So, when can I see you again? Don't tell me I have to wait ten day?" Kuroka asked him with a frown.

"I don't know. The boss will be spending half the day training Koneko and I doubt he'll want to go to school as well so he'll probably be sending a clone to his classes."

"Hm, I guess I could tease his clone." She laughed to herself, "Anyway, who's the girl? She's been staring at us for a while from inside the bathroom."

Said girl slammed the door shut, "Ah! Sorry!"

"That's Asia, a former nun."

"A nun fetish too?"

"That reminds me that I have to leave this crappy apartment and look for an actual house."

"How would you even do that? Do you have the money for that?"

"Of course I do! After I steal it."

"Stealing is bad, Naruto!" Asia yelled, still locked in the bathroom.

"I'm aware, Asia."

"So, don't do it!"

"Okay!" _"Kurama, you'll do it."_

_**"Whatever."**_

"Another clone will come by later, Asia."

"Okay!"

"And the scary lady is leaving now, so you can come out."

"Okay!"

Kuroka huffed, "I'm not a scary lady!"

"Right, do leave now please. I don't want the poor girl to be in there any longer."

"Fiiine, I'll see you later, nya!" She blew him a kiss before disappearing.

"I'll be going now, Asia. Take care."

She peaked her head out the door, "Y-You too."

* * *

SMACK*

"Ow! Please stop hitting me so much!" Koneko rubbed her head.

"I already told you why I'm doing it so stop complaining."

"Then at least stop hitting me on the same spot." She said as she went back to gathering natural energy.

Naruto received his clone's memories as he waited patiently.

_"Hmm... I guess you're getting a roommate, Kurama."_

**_"Tch, I figured as much."_**

SMACK*

"Did you just hit my ass?"

"My bad..."

* * *

**Oh man, I got way too into Kuroka and Naruto's clone and their conversation.**

**Someone told me that the title makes no sense since Naruto isn't doing anything in Highschool and they're right so if anyone has any fun ideas as to what Naruto could get up to then feel free to tell me, I'd love to hear them.**

**Do you guys want to see the rating game, or just the wedding? The rating game would pretty much have the same result, wouldn't matter how strong Koneko is to make up for the lack of Asia and Issei.**

**By the way, everything that Kuroka listed will be taken into account once I get into lemons later on, if you don't like some of those things I'll be putting warnings when it gets to that so you can skip that if you wish. I'll try my best to write pleasing lemons. And if there's something you'd like to see, then don't be afraid to reach out! I'll take anything into account, I don't care if it's the most fucked up thing you can think of.**

**'Cause I ain't a pussy.**

**Don't get mad... It doesn't mean I'll write it, I'll just think about it...**

**Thanks for reading, have a nice day.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I appreciate everyone who left a review or PM regarding Naruto's strength when compared to those in DxD. Based on what everyone said, and the research that I've made, I think I can safely say that Naruto is the strongest being in DxD, so much so that it's not even funny. A frog strike alone would be enough to kill just about anyone and let's not even get into something like Truth Seeking Orbs.**

**I've also gone back and changed a few small details in the previous chapters. Regarding Naruto's age, he is 424 years old having arrived in the year 1600. He meets Shion a few days later and has his first kid in 1602. Ninshu was created in 1612. Naruto seals the chakra of his followers in 1620, a few months after his last meeting with Grayfia. The story is currently taking place in 2008.**

**Someone also asked me if I could be a bit more specific when someone like Naruto is talking to Kurama in his head so I've decided that Naruto's thoughts will not be bold and Kurama's speech will be underlined, in some cases this will also apply to Ddraig and Albion. Whenever these three characters interact with one or the other I will make sure to specify who's who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**"Okay, this isn't working."**

"You think? Maybe it's because you keep smacking me!" Koneko huffed.

**"It's not that." **Naruto rolled his eyes, **"We just need to work on your chakra control and reserves."**

"For how long?"

**"Well, I guess we could work on it for 4 days and then go back to working on taking in natural chakra for the other 4 days."**

"What about the 9th day?"

**"We'll use that day for you to save some nature chakra for the actual rating game. It wouldn't be too smart to only take it in during the day of the fight."**

"Is there any way to do this faster?" She asked, slightly exasperated.

**"Oh yeah, I know a technique that will double your training."**

"What is it?"

**"Oh, it's those clones that I make. They're very useful."**

"They can help with training? How?"

**"Anything experience they obtain will come back to you after you dispel them."**

"That sounds like an amazing technique."

Naruto nodded and made a hand sign, **"I'll teach you this while my clone goes buy me a house." **He turned to the clone, **"Don't dispel until you find a house and you might as well go to school in my stead."**

**"You got it, boss!" **The clone gave a thumbs up as he dissapeared.

"So they just do what you want?"

**"Yeah, pretty much."**

**Naruto's clone...**

"Hey, Asia!" The clone called out as he appeared in the apartment.

"Y-Yes?" She poked her head into the living room.

"We're going out."

"Oh, okay... Where?" Asia asked timidly.

"We're going to go look for a house."

"I thought you said you didn't have any money?"

"That's why I said look and not buy." The clone said as he himself made a clone.

He pulled him close enough to whisper, "Kurama, go get us some money."

The clone's eyes gained slits and its iris' turned red, **"And how do you want me to do that?"**

"I'm fine with anything as longs as it's not too crazy. Steal from bad places or something like that."

**"Got it." **He gave a thumbs up before leaving.

"Where's the other clone going?"

"He's just running another errand." He waved it off, "Anyway, how would you like to attend school with me? It's rather boring not knowing anyone."

"S-Sure! I wouldn't mind."

"Narutooooo, nya!" The clone fell down from the weight on its back, "I know you're just a clone but we're gonna have so much fun together, just you wait!" Kuroka smiled as she licked his ear slowly.

"Ah, sorry!" Asia covered her eyes.

"Nyahaha, it's fine girl! I don't mind the audience!"

"Maybe, but I do." The clone grumbled as he stood up, Kuroka still firmly wrapped around him. "Poor boss won't know what hit him when I dispel."

"He sure won't!" Kuroka giggled as she pressed her chest against his back.

"Please kill me..."

**Day of the Rating Game... Mt. Myoboku...**

**"I wish you the best of luck, Koneko."**

"You won't be watching?"

**"I'm afraid not, I'm not particularly interested in watching the game and it's not likely that I'd be welcomed."**

"I see, well, I thank you for your help." She walked up to him and hugged him.

He wrapped his arms around her as well, **"It was my pleasure. I'll be sure to help you master this after the game if you're up to it."**

Koneko nodded happily but quickly frowned, "Jiraiya... We both know that it's very likely that Riser will win... Is there any chance you could help Rias if it comes down to it?"

He went silent for a moment before he smiled, **"Just try your best, okay? That's all you can do for now." **

"Okay, I will."

**"Great! Now, let's get you back to the rest of your peerage."**

* * *

An hour had passed and Naruto was starting to feel a little bit restless inside the ORC.

_"How long do you think they'll take, Kurama?"_

Kurama shrugged, **"For all we know the game's over and they're in the middle of the engagement party."**

_"Probably, there's no way Rias would've lasted very long. Even with what Koneko knows of senjutsu Rias only has 3 pieces."_

Naruto sighed as he laid down on the couch to take a nap but just as he closed is eyes, someone else had appeared in the room.

He opened one eye, "Grayfia, how did the game go?"

"Lord Riser won."

"Naturally, but I meant to ask how Koneko did."

"She certainly surprised a lot of Devils by the appearance she took and the power she displayed. She took down the majority of Lord Riser's pieces in under 15 minutes."

Naruto grinned, "Of course she did, being a rook enhanced by senjutsu would certainly work against weaker Devils."

Grayfia gave a small smile, "However, she did seem very exhausted when the game hit the 20 minute mark."

"A downside to her using it for the first time, she'll get better in time. What happened afterwards?"

"She was taken out by Lord Riser himself and Lady Rias forfeited the match after Koneko's life was threatened."

Naruto frowned, "I see... Anything else?"

Grayfia nodded and handed him a pamphlet, "Lord Lucifer would like you to attend the engagement party."

"For what?"

"He wishes to thank you, you may not have helped Lady Rias directly and she may have lost but Lord Lucifer wants to express his gratitude for what you did."

"Fine by me."

"Shall we get going then? Or do you need to do anything beforehand?"

"I'll just change real quick."

"Oh, do you need some privacy?" Grayfia blushed lightly.

"No, I meant like change into the chakra cloak that I wear around others." Naruto corrected himself as he donned the cloak.

Grayfia looked slightly flustered, "Oh, of course. I will be alongside Lord Lucifer, I will see you there." She gave him a small smile before leaving.

Naruto looked down at the pamphlet and smiled, **"Let's go pay a visit to the dumb chicken, shall we?"**

_**"Hehehe, what are we waiting for?."**_

* * *

Naruto looked around awkwardly at the gaping faces, "You_ know, I didn't expect that I'd appear in the center of this place where everyone can see me."_

_**"It's fine, I'm sure they don't see you as a threat right now."**_

As if in response to that, multiple guards surrounded him.

**"I really don't want to be cliche and laugh but do you really think spears would work against me?"**

"Now, now, everyone please stand back. Lord Jiraiya here is a guest." Sirzechs interfered.

Naruto nodded at him, **"I really appreciate the invite, and I must say it did surprise me."**

"I am glad you came, do you mind speaking with me a bit more privately?" Sirzechs asked him.

**"Sure."**

"I have a favor of sorts to ask of you." Sirzechs spoke once they were out of hearing reach from anyone.

**"Hmm? What is it?" **Naruto looked uninterested.

"I would like for you to fight Riser. I'm sure that's the only reason you came here after all."

**"But what makes you think I'll do it?"**

"Do you know what Riser did to Koneko?"

Naruto frowned, **"No. What did he do?"**

"He stabbed her with swords made of fire in her arms, legs and back..."

Naruto clenched his fists as Sirzechs continued, "I have talked to my father and Lord Phenex about this as well. We agreed that if Riser beats you he will obtain full control of Rias' peerage, meaning he would be able to do whatever he wants to them."

**"And what happens when I win?"**

"We still need to discuss what your prize will be. I don't suppose you have anything in mind?"

Naruto opened his mouth hesitantly, **"...****No, I don't."**

"That's nothing to worry about, I'm sure we'll have something for you by tomorrow."

**"Does Riser know of this arrangement?"**

"He was informed by his father. Will you do it, then?"

**"I don't want Riser to lay his hand on anyone when they are unwanted, especially Koneko."**

Sirzechs merely smiled before he walked off to join the rest of the party.

Naruto followed after him with a frown, and it wasn't long until Riser appeared along with Rias.

He looked around and grinned as he spotted Naruto, "I'm surprised you actually came to face Riser. Are you ready to lose?"

Naruto frowned, **"I'll make sure you regret what you did to Koneko****."**

"I'd like to see you try." Riser sneered.

* * *

**"I was wondering if you'd like an advantage?"**

"What?"

**"Do you want me to play with a handicap?" **Naruto asked again, **"I could wear a blindfold..."**

Riser gritted his teeth, "You dare look down on me?!"

**"I was just asking. I'll let you have the first strike if you want."**

"Why you!"

Naruto tapped his cheek, **"Right here... I'm waiting."**

"Screw you! Riser will kill you for mocking him!" Riser summoned his wings and charged Naruto as fast as he could, "Once I beat you, I'll make sure to have my way with Rias and her servants! Koneko will be the first!"

Riser grinned as he saw Naruto glare at him, thinking he had thrown him off. _"Father may have told me to lose but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun first!"_

Riser cocked his right arm back as far as he could and as soon as he made contact with Naruto...

He found himself surprised to be hoisted up by his neck.

**"At first I was going to take it easy on you, but now you've just made my blood boil."**

"Heh. What are you going to do? I'm immortal." Riser was able to get out.

**"You think being immortal will save you? You do know that I could kill you with the power I gain from being a God, right?"**

Riser paled at hearing this.

**"Don't worry, I have no interest in killing you. But I will hurt you badly."**

"Oh yeah? And how exactly are you going to do that if you're not going to use your divine powers?" Riser asked with a smirk plastered on his face.

Naruto grinned as he created a crater from the surge of energy.

"What is going on?!" Rias asked, unable to see as she was pushed back by the energy that was created.

"He's still enveloped in chakra, although it seems to be a different form. It's the same chakra he always has except he's not using senjutsu along with it." Koneko noted as she squinted her eyes to try and get a better look.

"You mean he's actually donned a weaker form?!"

"It appears he wants to deal with Riser as soon as possible but without using his full strength. Have you ever seen this before, Grayfia?" He turned to look back at her.

"No, Lord Lucifer. I've only ever seen him in two forms, none of them being close to this."

Sirzechs was suddenly very interested in this fight now.

As soon as the dust cleared everyone was shocked to see Riser on the ground being stabbed by what appeared to be 4 dark red tails, one for each of his limbs.

"It burns! How?!"

**"Well, my chakra is not like that of a Yokai and this chakra that I'm using is no better. I don't really feel like giving you a history lesson but let's just say that his chakra is very bad for you. So the longer I leave my tails here, the worse the pain will be and eventually you won't be able to heal properly."**

"How the fuck is this chakra?! It feels so evil! You look like a damn animal on all fours!"

**"Like I said, I don't wanna give you a history lesson so..." **He sprouted a 5th tail and rammed it through Riser's stomach and the ground beneath him, **"I suggest you give up before I kill you by accident."**

Riser wailed in pain, "Fuck you! I am a Phenex! I won't—Arghhh!" He was cut short as the tail began grinding into him.

"To think he could cause so much damage to a Phenex and prevent him from healing... What do you think of this, Lord Phenex?"

"To do this with chakra alone... It is scary to think his followers could also do this if given a chance..."

"Not likely to happen any time soon, I reckon. Should we put a stop to this, now?" Sirzechs asked him.

"No, perhaps Riser will learn some humility from this..."

"Father! He's suffering!" Ravel argued.

"Nothing he won't recover from."

Ravel frowned and quickly made her way to the arena.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" She hurled a ball of fire at Naruto.

Naruto looked up to see the girl crying.

"Please stop hurting him, my brother." She pleaded, still a little shocked at how it had no effect on him.

He let out a low growl as he pulled the tails out of Riser.

Ravel ran to Riser to check on him. She sighed in relief, _"He's healing thanfully, albeit a bit slowly."_

"Thank you for not killing him."

Naruto sighed as he changed back into his yellow cloak of chakra again, **"I suppose I'm done here." **He turned to give the Devils a small bow, **"I'll be taking my leave. Have a nice day." **He said before dissapearing.

Rias looked at Koneko and smiled as they made their way to Kiba and Akeno to celebrate Rias' freedom.

"Grayfia, can you see the guests out? I think this party is over." Sirzechs asked her.

She gave a bow as she made her way to the castle doors, leaving Sirzechs alone with the Phenex leader.

Sirzechs smiled, "Everything went quite smoothly don't you think?"

"Yes, the first step has. I don't know if everything else will."

"Don't worry, everything else will go smoothly as well, just give it a little bit of time." Sirzechs smiled again.

* * *

**I wasn't sure what I'd do for the fight considering it shouldn't be much of a fight so I made it as realistic as possible, a quick thrashing. Which would be pretty much every fight unless I made Naruto toy with his opponents for whatever reason.**

**And before anyone says that I've done the same shit that most writers do, let me clarify. I didn't have Naruto fight Riser as an excuse to have him and Rias end up together, whether you believe it or not is up to you I guess. I had him fight Riser for a completely different reason and I think some people won't like that either way but you can't please everyone.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think Naruto will get as a reward?**

**The chapter was fairly short but we should be getting into the whole Excalibur deal next chapter. Who's excited to see Xenovia? I know I am! Not sure when I'll upload it though, since I just got a bunch of more schoolwork and I still have some stuff that I haven't finished.**

**I've also gotten an idea for another story, also a Naruto X Highschool DxD. I'm hoping to get the first chapter out sometime this month.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I knew some people wouldn't like that last chapter but I have to admit that some of the reviews really got to me. I don't mind being criticized but I really could've gone without being insulted as well. Really brings down your confidence for a while. And it also didn't help that I lost this chapter when it was almost done, so I just didn't write for a while.**

**Anyway, some good news is that we hit 1,000 follows! It really means a lot and I just cannot thank all of you enough. I hope that I can make future chapters more enjoyable. Then again, this makes me more nervous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

* * *

"Asia, I'm back! Are you awake?"

"Oh, welcome back." She poked her head out of his room.

"Did I wake you?"

She shook her head, "No, I was just about to go to bed."

"I see. So, how has school been?"

"Oh, it's been really fun! Everyone's been so nice! I'm still having a little trouble speaking Japanese but I'm getting the hang of it."

"That's wonderful, Asia! By the way, do you know where my clone is?"

"He's out with miss Kuroka."

Naruto blinked, "Out? You mean like a date?"

"No, he said he was going to finish buying the new house, miss Kuroka decided to go with him. Although, she does drag him out all the time every other day."

"Thank you. Get some rest, I'll wait for them."

"'Kay, night."

Naruto sat on the couch for half an hour until he heard Kuroka's laughter right outside the door.

"Boss, you're finally back." The clone sighed in relief.

"Hi, Naruto!" Kuroka smiled at seeing him as she hung from the clone's back.

"Why are you on my clone's back?"

"Oh, I got him to carry me everywhere we go five days ago. Don't worry, he's having fun!" Kuroka pinched the clone's cheek, "Aren't ya, nya!"

**_"He looks pretty sleep deprived to me." _**Kurama noted, _**"**_**_How that happened is the question."_**

"I purchased the house, can I dispel now?" The clone pleaded.

"Go ahead." Naruto nodded.

The clone sighed in relief as he dispelled and Kuroka fell on her bum.

"Hey! You could've given me a warning." She pouted before quickly grinning, "Anyway, did you have fun with me?" She asked expectantly as she sat on the floor.

"It looks like my clone actually did... Except when you jumped him in the shower and the bed and on the streets or when you flashed your boobs at him."

"Well, you're blushing so you clearly liked it. You liked the color of them? Nyahahaha!"

Naruto turned away and walked to the drawer where he hid the Boosted Gear, "Anyway, I guess it's time to get Ddraig out of there."

**"Took you long enough! I was getting bored in there."**

"My bad. You ready?"

**"Of course I am. I've been ready for more than a week."**

"Time to meet your roommate, Ddraig." Naruto said as he put on the gauntlet.

**Inside Naruto's mind...**

Silence...

...

...

**"Bwahahaha! Look at you, you're so damn tiny!" **Kurama burst out laughing, **"For some reason I thought you'd be more majestic, like me."**

**"You? Majestic? You're an overgrown ball of fur!"**

**"Says the overgrown lizard!"**

**"I have wings! How much better can you get?"**

**"I have nine tails capable of destroying mountains with a mere swing!"**

**"I breathe fire!"**

**"So do I! And tons of other creatures do as well, doesn't make you special."**

Naruto groaned and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong, nya?" She asked as she stood up.

"They just met each other and they're already arguing. It's going to be a pain in the ass."

"Awww you poor thing!" Kuroka pulled him to the valley of her breasts and sat down on the couch.

"Kuroka—"

"Shhhhh, relax." She put down his head on her lap and began petting his hair. "Is this okay?"

Naruto looked a bit shocked before he recovered, "Yeah... It's fine..."

_**"Would you look at that?" **_Kurama grinned.

_**"The girl's gotten bolder." **_Ddraig said, although he continued glaring at Kurama.

_**"Nah, Naruto's gotten more comfortable with her due to his clone."**_

_**"Hmm... No, she's gotten bolder."**_

_**"That makes no sense. She's already flashed him, how's petting his head being bolder than that?"**_

_**"Any woman can flash a man but not any woman can pet his head."**_

_**"... I really have no idea what to say to that."**_

"My wife used to do this when I was tired or when she was bored... She said she liked the feeling of my hair between her fingers..."

"I was wondering... Do you think you'd ever have a relationship with anyone again?" Kuroka asked hesitantly.

Naruto looked at her, "I thought you were only interested in having children with me because of my power. I didn't know you were interested in having a relationship."

"Maybe at first I wasn't, but something feels different now..."

"Are you saying you like me? Or maybe even love me?" He looked at her curiously.

Kuroka flinched slightly, "I don't know... Perhaps that word is too strong to use at the moment... But, I would love to figure it out with you if you'd let me."

"And what if that's the case? I can't exactly promise you the same."

"And I'm not asking you to. All I ask is that you take that chance with me." She smiled, "Isn't that the point of dating? To figure out what it is we might feel for each other?"

"I thought it was to get to know the other person better?"

"Well yes, but you don't date someone and know what you feel for them beforehand."

"Let's say I say yes, what about your sister? You know she likes me, right?"

"Of course I do, what's not to like? Besides, I did say the three of us would have our fun later on." Kuroka smiled again.

"Oh, you were actually being serious... It's hard to tell sometimes."

"So, how about it? Will you go out with me?" She asked him hopefully.

Naruto closed his eyes and after a long moment he spoke up, "Alright, I suppose I don't see why not."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands.

"And you'd be okay with me dating your sister? Not saying that I will."

"Of course I would be. It's understandable that you'd have a harem, a lot of powerful individuals have them."

"Why can't I just have one woman who loves me instead?"

"Because you're a fairly young God who hasn't experienced love in a lot of years, and what better way than a harem?"

"Right... I doubt I'll have women lining up to be part of a harem." He rolled his closed eyes.

"You'll probably be surprised. Anyway, once you have your harem-"

"Which I doubt I will."

"-I will be the first girl you have sex and kids with, deal?"

"If we even get that far into our relationship... But, yes, that would be fair."

"Nyahaha, see? You're accepting the fact that you'll have a harem."

He sighed, "Right..."

"How about we have our first date sometime next week, nya?"

"Sounds good... Why next week though?"

"Why not?" She shrugged.

He shrugged as well, "Next week it is... Can you go back to petting my head?"

Kuroka smiled, "Of course."

* * *

A few days later, Naruto and Asia were making their way to school when she turned to look at him.

"Can I ask you something, Naruto?"

"Shoot."

"Is there something going on between you and miss Kuroka?"

"How do you mean?"

"Well, she's been staying over much longer than she usually does. I also noticed you guys lounging around but she's usually very close to you and you don't seem to care."

"Do you spy on us Asia?" He teased.

"W-What?! No! I just notice this, considering we live in the same house."

"Well, you are right. There is something going on."

"R-Really? What is it?"

"Kuroka asked me out a few days ago. We're going on our first official date in a few days I reckon."

Asia gave him a big smile, "Really? Oh, that's wonderful!"

He smiled back, "I'm glad you think so! Although you might want to stop calling Kuroka, 'miss'. I think it makes her feel old."

"Oh, yes. I'll be sure to do that!"

The rest of the walk consisted of them talking lively about a multitude of things until they neared the school gates.

"Um, Naruto?"

"I see them. Just do't look at them, I doubt they have any business with us." Naruto reassured her, regardless he decided to position himself between the two girls and Asia.

Naruto walked coolly past them with Asia at his side. However, she couldn't resist glancing at the two girls and caught herself staring at dark yellow eyes.

"Eep!" Asia quickly turned away.

Naruto sighed, "I told you not to look back."

"S-Sorry... I think she might have recognized me."

"That's not a problem. If they had any business with us they would've stopped us. Although I am curious as to why they're here..."

"I hope it isn't anything bad."

Naruto shrugged, "We'll know soon enough if it is. Definitely stay as close to me as possible, just in case."

**Later that day...**

_**"How unlucky can you be, boy? Running into the same individuals twice today. And this time, they're making their way to you."**_

_**"What're you going to do, Naruto?"**_

_"I don't sense any hostility from them so I'll see what they want."_

"Hello, can we help you?" Naruto asked politely.

The girls had their hoods down unlike earlier in the day, and Naruto took a second to analyze their features.

Short blue hair, very serious looking and quiet.

Long chestnut hair, looks very cheerful.

_**"****I gotta admit, these two are probably some of the most naturally beautiful non-supernatural girls you've ever met. I especially dig the blue hair with the green fringe of the serious-looking one****."**_

_"I can't exactly say that isn't the truth."_

The cheerful girl was the one who spoke up, "Maybe... I'm looking for directions to the house of an old friend of mine. It seems like he moved and I asked around but no one remembered anything about him or his family!"

"Was it the work of the Devils?." This time it was the other girl who spoke up, rather bluntly if he may add.

"Xenovia, what are you- Oh, I see!" The girl smiled as she saw his necklace, "What happened? Was it the Devils?"

Naruto sighed, "No..."

"Then what happened? Fallen Angels?"

"I guess it's only fair for you to know... It was the God of Ninshu."

The girls blinked and Xenovia asked him, "You're saying that a God who hasn't been seen in half a millennium just decided to erase the memories of a normal person from others?"

"That isn't why. Your friend had a Sacred Gear, he was killed by Fallen Angels but was revived by my God before having his Gear extracted and then sent away. All traces of him and his family have been wiped from here. He was done a favor."

"So why exactly did your God do that? What did he get from it?" Xenovia narrowed her eyes.

Naruto shrugged, "Nothing in particular."

_**"Oh? So now I'm nothing?"**_

Naruto rolled his eyes, "The Sacred Gear, but I have that."

"You must be a very devout follower to be given that!" The chestnut-haired girl squealed, "I wish that I could be as lucky! But I'm lucky enough to be able to follow in our Lord's teaching!" She kissed the cross around her neck.

Naruto coughed, "Anyway, what are two church members doing in Devil territory?"

"We could ask the same to you." Xenovia shot back as she kept her calm face.

"Well, I live here."

"Well, we're merely here to speak to the Devils."

"About?"

"Well, the Fallen Angels—"

"Irina."

"What?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"But maybe he could help, besides it's not like he's a Devil."

"Maybe, but have you seen who's behind him? I'm not sure if we can trust her." Xenovia pointed behind him.

"And why not?" Naruto glared at her.

"Because she's a—"

"I don't recommend you finish that sentence. Anyway, whatever you're here for isn't my problem unless it affects me or Asia directly."

"And it does not."

_**"I think you might want to know that I felt a familiar presence last night. It was that human who got away at the church."**_

"It appears that this might concern me."

"How so." Xenovia asked, not convinced.

"Some stray priest got away some time ago, I didn't think he'd be back considering what my God did to the rest of them. I guess he was dumb enough to come back."

"Then we'll take care of him for you. We may not have any bad blood towards followers of Ninshu but this doesn't concern you and it doesn't concern the Devils." Xenovia said as they began walking away.

"Hey!" Naruto called out to them, "So who exactly are you after? I want to know... For precautions."

"It's Kokabiel." Xenovia answered him after a brief moment of silence.

"Oh, Kokabiel? And you're planning on fighting him? Isn't that suicide?"

"We will do what we must... You best pray that Kokabiel doesn't find you here, considering you practice Ninshu."

"Oh don't worry about me." He waved it off with a smile, "Anyway, good luck with your mission and stuff. Let's get going, Asia. We need to move everything to the new house." Naruto began walking away.

"R-Right."

Irina smiled, "Thank you! Have a nice day!"

Naruto waved goodbye without turning back, "You as well. Try not to get killed!"

* * *

**A few days later...**

"So you're really not going to do anything, nya? Didn't you say they're fighting Kokabiel right now?" Kuroka asked as she snuggled up against Naruto.

"As long as Koneko isn't in immediate danger then I won't do anything."

"But he's preventing us from going out on an actual date!"

"But this is a date."

"Naruto, I love spending time with you but I'm tired of watching movies while we wait for this to be over. Just go and kill Kokabiel now!" Kuroka whined.

"Do I have to do it right now? I mean, don't get me wrong, I still want—" Naruto perked up.

"Hm? What is it, nya?"

"Vali is making his way there. I gotta admit, he's pretty fast."

"Vali's here? Azazel must have sent him."

"Definitely." Naruto stood up, "Alright, I guess I'll be going. I'll be back in a bit."

"Rip the rest of his wings off before you kill him, nya!" Kuroka giggled.

"I already planned to do that... And much more." He growled as he dissapeared in a yellow flash.

**Kuoh Academy...**

_"Hmm, looks like Vali had the same idea." _Naruto thought as he arrived to see Vali ripping off a pair of Kokabiel's wings.

**"Hey, boy! I was about to do that!"**

**"Huh? Ah! You showed up." **Naruto could feel the excitement rolling out of Vali's voice.

**"Unfortunately I didn't come here to fight you. I have some business with Kokabiel there."**

"Hahahaha! To think you would actually show! I will admit that I was eagerly awaiting you when I heard you were here!"

**"Oh? You wanted to die that bad? You do remember that you only survived because your Father blasted me off your back before I could kill you."**

"I'm much stronger than I was before!"

**"Really?" **Naruto looked amused, **"I sincerely doubt that."**

Kokabiel growled, "I'll make sure you die a worse death than your family!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, **"You better watch your tongue, before I rip it off."**

"Hahahaha! Say... do you have any descendants? Specifically women? I'd love to meet them and play with them. I was going to do the same to your wife but I was too busy fighting in the war. Perhaps I could've taken a quick detour, bwahahaha!"

Naruto began shaking in fury, making Kokabiel grin.

"Well? Do you—" Kokabiel couldn't finish as he began choking.

**"I warned you." **He heard a growl behind him before he felt a pull on his back.

In a mere second he saw his wings on the floor in front of him and only then did he scream.

**"I'll make sure you die a v_E__R_y_PAI_nful DEAth!" **Naruto's voice became distorted as it mixed with Kurama's.

Not only did his voice change but his cloak as well. It had been constantly fluctuating from its normal golden-yellow to white and red before it finally set itself in blood red.

**"I'm afraid I can't let you do that. I have to bring him back to Azazel." **Vali said cautiously.

**"And what _E_x_A_ctly is _HE GO_ing to _DO__?!_" **Naruto growled as Kokabiel laid on the ground, groaning in pain.

**"I can assure you that Azazel will punish him greatly and imprison him if you just give him to me."**

Naruto looked at Vali impassively before he glanced at the Fallen Angel, **"No. I don't think I will." **He said simply as he slowly pulled back Kokabiel's arms until he heard a pop.

Vali sighed and stepped back, **"If you must then I won't stop you."**

**"So, Kokabiel, how does it feel to be completely helpless? Knowing that you will die today?"**

Kokabiel growled in response.

**"Right. I ripped off your tongue... I guess your arms are next." **Naruto shrugged before he severed Kokabiel's arms in one swift motion.

Kokabiel could only kick his legs in pain due to Naruto having a foot on top of him to prevent him from moving.

**"Now, you better not bleed out on me because your legs are next."**

"Jiraiya! If you do this you could start a war!" Rias called out in worry after she got over her shock.

**"Killing this monster won't start a war. I'll be thanked that I got rid of such a piece of trash."**

"You can't be sure about that!"

He shrugged, **"If someone does want to start a war then that's not my problem. Do you know any good ways to torture him? I don't really want him to die yet..."**

Rias looked shock. She never would've thought he could ever do something like this. He didn't look the type.

**"How about this, Kokabiel... I rip off your legs as well and let you live like that? Maybe I'll gouge out your eyes for good measure."**

Kokabiel started crying in rage.

**"Oh? What's wrong? Are you sad? You big piece of shit." **Naruto growled and kicked his side, **"I've changed my mind. Rather than rip off your legs, I'll feed you to a friend of mine, I'm sure he won't mind slowly chewing you into tiny pieces."**

Naruto turned to everyone else present, **"Sorry for the intrusion, I'll be taking him off of you."**

**"Where are you taking him?" **Vali asked him.

**"Not sure yet, it has to be somewhere secluded for me to let my friend out. I'll just take him to an island." **Naruto shrugged and grabbed Kokabiel by his legs.

**"I suppose I'll take my leave as well. When will you fight me?" **Vali asked him as he summoned his wings.

**"I don't know. I'll send her to tell you when I feel like it." **Naruto said as his cloak changed back to its normal golde.-yellow.

**"Very well. By the way, Ophis wishes to see you and has requested—"**

**"I'm gonna stop you right there. Tell your boss that if she wants anything from me then she'll have to come see me herself."**

**"Whatever. Later." **Vali shrugged before flying off.

**"Hey, Koneko! Toss me that stray priest!"**

Koneko flinched when her name was called but complied.

"What're you going to do with him?" Rias asked him.

**"The same that I'll do to Kokabiel." **

"... I see. By the way, my brother wishes to speak with you. When would be a good time?"

**"What about?"**

"He said it's about your reward."

**"... Okay. Ten minutes and I'll be back." **

"Wait! I must speak with you!" Xenovia called out to him before he left.

Naruto sighed and wrapped an arm around her while carrying Freed and Kokabiel with his other arm.

"H-Hey, what're you doing?" Xenovia squeaked.

When she blinked, she was surprised to see herself in a living room.

"Huh? Who're you, nya?"

Xenovia turned to her side to see a cat-lady laying down on a couch.

"Actually, I don't care. Move or sit down, you're blocking the T.V."

"Umm, okay." Xenovia turned to her right to see a blushing Asia sitting down on another couch but decided to sit on the empty one on the left.

She turned to the T.V and found that the cat-lady was watching porn.

"It's for educational purposes. Poor Asia has never seen any so I've taken it upon myself to educate her."

"Where exactly am I? And where's Jiraiya?" Xenovia asked, not caring as to what was playing.

"You're in his house. I don't know where he is but he'll probably be back soon, now pipe down."

They waited a few minutes until they heard the door open and close.

Kuroka quickly put on a movie and motioned to Asia not to say anything.

**"Will this take long? I have to go and see what the Devils want." **He asked Xenovia.

"It won't. I just wish to know if it's true that you killed the Bib—" Naruto quickly covered her mouth.

_"Kokabiel and his big mouth."_

**"I did and I'm sorry. However, I didn't mean to. We could talk about this later if you wish."**

Xenovia nodded and moved his hand, "Okay, I would like to ask you to let me live here. I don't wish to go back after what I've learned and I don't think I'd be welcome anyway."

Naruto blinked and turned to Kuroka who only grinned and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

**"I don't see why not... But you'd be fine living here? Even knowing what I did?"**

"I don't have anywhere else to go, so I thank you that you've let me live here."

**"No worries. Okay, luckily we have a spare room but right now I have to go so make yourself at home."**

Xenovia nodded and Naruto dissapeared again.

Xenovia blinked, "How does he do that?" She pointed at where he previously stood.

"He's just very fast. Anyway, back to your lesson Asia."

"Noooooo!"

* * *

Naruto quickly appeared in the ORC room and noted that most individuals tensed at his arrival. Save for Sirzechs, Grayfia and Ravel.

"Oh wow! You're really fast, I didn't even see you arrive!" Sirzechs said with a grin.

**"I am pretty fast... So, what's my reward? Not too sound rude but I am in a rush."**

"Understood. I have decided, along with my father and Lord Phenex to give you two rewards."

_"Two?"_

**"And what would those be?"**

"Not what. Who."

Naruto blinked, **"... Who would those be?"**

"My Queen, Grayfia and Lord Phenex's only daughter, Ravel."

Said individuals bowed.

**_"__Hmmm, you might need a bigger house.__"_**

* * *

**There you have it. Naruto didn't do anything regarding the Fallen Angels until it came down to killing Kokabiel since he doesn't really care about the Excalibur fragments.**

**Xenovia is living with Naruto, Kuroka and Asia and so will Ravel and Grayfia. That's a lot of people in one house.**

**Naruto got Grayfia and Ravel as his "rewards". Initially it was only going to be Ravel but someone said gave me the idea to add Grayfia through a review and I wondered why I didn't think of that so thank you to them.**

**What do you guys want to see Naruto and Kuroka do on their first date? I have a few ideas but I would appreciate some feedback.**

**I already started writing the first chapter of my next story so I was wondering what job/s you guys want to see Naruto and Sasuke have in the DxD world. **


	9. Rewrite

**It's been quite a while since I've touched this story and I have been thinking about this and I've decided to rewrite this. I know this is an inconvenience and that a lot of you like this story and I tried to tell myself not to rewrite this and continue the story as it was but I think I might be able to make this a better story and I think if I had continued with how it is right now and how I'm feeling about it then it would only be half-assed. I want to thank everyone who gave this story a chance and I hope you give the rewrite a chance as well.**


	10. Rewrite is up

**First chapter of the rewrite is up. Go check it out!**


End file.
